Temporary Home
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: He promised her many things; love, family, and marriage. Thats all fell apart when his past comes knocking at his door. All Caroline ever wants is someone to love her without running away the second they found out about her daughter. Klaus has never met someone like Caroline but can he allow himself to love her and her daughter? Find out in Temporary Home!
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter One: New Beginning**

**Author: Okay guys before I get started, I haven't wrote in a long time so please excuse my grammar and sentence errors, I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested I would be greatly honored. This is going to be my first muilt-chapter fanfic for The Vampire Diaries, so please be kind on the reviews but I will except all kinds of reviews. I am trying very hard on making this as soon as I can without a beta for the first chapter. Anyways enjoy and let me know what you think! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just this plot in the story.**

_"There's a baby in there alright." Dr. Mikaelson says giving the new mother a warm smile. Caroline Forbes never thought about becoming a mother at least not so soon, she takes a deep breath holding back the tears that has swell in her eyes. "Are you sure?" she whispers more to herself than at the doctor, "Yes, honey, I am sure. Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" she asks the young girl. "You can tell already?" Caroline's curiosity getting the better of her made her almost forget about the frighten experience that she is about to jump into. Dr. Mikaelson let out a small laugh "Yes, honey, you are about twenty weeks, your half way through your pregnancy. How did you not know about being pregnant?" she turns to the young blonde with curious brown eyes. "I have been hiding the fact that I might be fat instead of carrying another life inside me." Caroline looks at the screen to see the little baby on there and at the bottom of the screen where the monitor is monitoring the heartbeat of the child, making it feel more real than it has beforehand._

"_Oh darling, you must have some clue or you wouldn't be here?" she questions the young mother once again cleaning the jelly of her swollen tummy. "I have taken all the pregnancy tests before I made the appointment. I thought they were lying to me, I mean that can be faulty right?" Caroline asks her. Laughing lightly at the girl before her knowing that she is in denial about being a new mommy that she had to come here to make sure, "Sometimes, but if they all say the same thing I don't think there that faulty. Anyway, we'll schedule a follow up appointment to check on the baby to make sure it's doing fine." Dr. Mikaelson says getting up from her chair to writing something down in Caroline's folder. Caroline pulls her shirt down over her pregnant stomach and sits there trying to keep the tears back that continue to resurface, "Dr. Mikaelson?" Dr. Mikaelson turns toward the blonde sitting in the chair trying to calm her emotions. "Yes darling?" "What is the gender, I don't want to keep calling my baby an it the whole pregnancy." Caroline looks up to see the doctor smiling warmly at her. "It's a girl, I check for you before you decided and I have it wrote down just in case you wanted to know." She replies._

_The first time since Caroline walk into the office of Katherine Mikaelson, she smiles a true genuine smile. Katherine is taken back by the girl smiling since at the beginning of the appointment she's been nothing but a bundle of nerves. This is what makes her job so enjoyable is seeing the wonder, fear, and excitement all in one setting knowing that the soon-to-be parents are happy about their newest addition to their family. Caroline walks out the door with a smile present on her face while Katherine is leaning against the doorframe watching as she walks out of her office but stopping to make another appointment. "I know that look Dr. Mikaelson." She heard her receptionist calls to her. "Anna, make sure that you pick up a few girly baby items for me." Was all she said before turning to go into her office in the back of her clinic with a smile of her own present on her face?_

_**Five month later**_

_Caroline is sitting at a table for two in a small café waiting on her best friend to get there for lunch. She looks down at the small bundle of pink blankets to see her beautiful baby girl, her little pink bow that her grandmother got her is a little too big for her small head, that made Caroline smile at the thought of her mother going out shopping after she got over being mad at her daughter for getting pregnant. Caroline starts to think about her ex-boyfriend and the father of her child, how he reacted cause her the most pain, he wanted her to get rid of the child like it was a disease and that hurt and angry her the most. Without even realizing that a tear rolls down her cheek until something wet hit her bare hands, 'Get ahold of yourself, Forbes. Brooklyn needs you to be strong for her.' She thought looking back at her sleeping daughter once more. "Hey Care, sorry I haven't been able to meet you for lunch lately." Stefan Salvatore says to her, Stefan has been her best friend since the sixth grade when a bunch of boys put gum in her hair and Stefan was kind enough to help her cut it out later result in her having shoulder length hair since they had to end it out from the gum. Ever since that day, she proclaim them as best friends and they were inseparable since then._

"_Its fine, Stefan. Anyways how have you been?" she asks him. "I've been fairly nicely ever since I move careers, I must say I can help you out in the job field if you like?" Stefan has been trying to get her out of Mystic Falls since she graduated high school. Recently Caroline has come up to New York to visit Stefan since he insisted on paying for her to stay here but it wasn't until the pass week that she finally gave in and pack Brooklyn and her things and drove to New York to stay with Stefan. "I bet Bonnie will love to watch Brooklyn for you while you work!" Stefan encourages the young teenage mother to consider his offer. Bonnie Bennet is their neighbor a few doors down that she met on the day she moved in with Stefan. Bonnie seen Caroline struggle with carrying an infant carrier and a box into the apartment since Stefan was at work at the time. So Bonnie being a good neighbor ask her if she would like some help and ever since then they became great friends and Bonnie has come over every night for the past week helping Caroline take care of Brooklyn and keeping her company while Stefan works._

"_I suppose I could give it a try so I won't be a bum in your house anymore!" Caroline says exciting about looking for a job in New York. Stefan grins at his best friend knowing that she doesn't have to do this alone anymore makes him feel a lot better plus who wouldn't want their best friend as a roommate even if he acquired two new roommates?_

**Present day**

Caroline is sitting in the same chair that she sat in five years ago when her best friend Stefan help her out. Five years ago, she snag the best job of her life thanks to him and now it's this day that she is celebrating with him knowing that she is the strong and independent woman that she was before her pregnancy, now she can look back and be thankful for her daughter's surprise arrival five years ago. Caroline is too busy with her thoughts to even notice that her best friend of many years took the seat in front of her. "Hey Care." His voice snaps Caroline out of her thoughts causing her to jump a little and smiles embarrassingly at him. Stefan chuckles at his best friend's response, "Stefan, you scared me!" she gushes at him before laughing at her silliness. "It's not my fault that you were preoccupied with something else?" he questions her with a small smirk. "Seriously!?" she laughs at him once again. Her laughter fades but her smile never leaves her face, to be honest she is happy that she took him up on his offer all those years ago. "So how's the firm treating you?" Stefan asks as the waitress walks over to them to take his order along with Caroline's since she was polite enough to wait for him. "It's going very well, Rick is actually having me help plan his annual even that is coming up soon." She replies to him, "What about you and your _lovely _career?" she asks him rolling her eyes.

Stefan chuckles at the blonde's childish behavior "It's as lovely as ever, I have been thinking about proposing to Beck as of late. I'm still nervous about it and I don't even know how to ask her!" Stefan blurts out a little embarrass now that he said it out loud. Caroline took pity on him, the poor guy has been dating his boss's sister for three years now and it hasn't been very easy on him either. "Don't worry Stefan, you'll do fine. Let's eat then we can take a walk down to the jewelry store." She says with a comforting smile that he returns.

After they finish their lunch and the argument of who was paying for lunch that Stefan won fairly causing Caroline to frown the entire walk to the closest jewelry store. "Oh come on Care, don't be like that! He says laughing at her pouty face. Completely ignoring her friend, she walks over to one of the cases displaying beautiful rings "Welcome to Anna's Fine Jewel, if you need any help or would like to try on any of the rings let me know." The young brunette suggest to them thinking that they were the future bride and groom. Caroline politely declines her offer before looking back at the rings before her. "What one should I get her?" Stefan asks coming up behind his blonde friend. "Something simple yet elegant is what I'd like but knowing Rebekah, she would like something more of elegant and showy." She says rolling her eyes. Stefan chuckles at his best friend and continue to look at the rows of engagement rings.

After a few minutes of looking Stefan decided to wait before picking out the prefect ring and bid Caroline farewell so they both could get back to work. Caroline walks back to the office thinking about what Stefan is going to do over the next few weeks. She is jealous of the blonde that her best friend is wanting to marry, she can't help but wonder if she will ever get the wedding that she has always dreamt of, _'Oh course not! Don't be silly Caroline, nobody would want you because as soon as they find out about Brooklyn your dreams of marriage is out the door.' _She sighs heavily at the thought. She knew what the sacrifice was when she made the choice in keeping her daughter and she has never regretted her choice at all. "Hey Care, do you want to go out for drinks?" her colleague Elena asks her. She met Elena through Stefan since she is married to his brother, the girl has always been pleasant to be around but Caroline always got a nagging feeling like she reminded her of someone but she couldn't place the person. "I don't know E." she says looking at the picture of her daughter and her at the zoo last year, Brooklyn was excited that Stefan along with Rebekah took them to the zoo. Caroline smiles at the memory of that day since Rebekah's pink wool beret hat got ruined by the llama trying to eat it.

"Oh come on Care, you never go out!" she whines to her. Caroline gave her a glare "Yes I am well aware of that Elena but remember I have a daughter to take care of." She spits out causing the brunette to roll her eyes. "I am aware of that but you need a break from this." She jesters with her hand about her work life "I mean do you ever wind down?" she questions the blonde who sighs in return at her. "Its settle then, I'll come by to pick you up at nine that gives you enough time to find a sitter cause you are going out!" Elena says before walking away "Oh and Caroline, don't forget to wear something sexy too!" she calls over her shoulder causing Caroline to scoff at her friend. _'Great, now I have to see if Bonnie is busy tonight since Elena wouldn't take no for an answer.'_ Caroline rolls her eyes once more at the fact that she is getting dragged out to wherever Elena is planning on taking her.

_Hey Bon, are you free tonight? –C_

Since the day is almost over Caroline decide to get the rest of her work done and try to think of what she could wear to this 'night out' that Elena has roped her into. Her cell phone lit up and Caroline unlocks it to see Bonnie has replied to her.

_Hey Care, nothing that I know of, why? –B_

Caroline stares at her phone trying to think of the best way of asking her without it seeming like she actually wants to go.

_Well Elena has ask me if I wanted to go out tonight, which I declined but she is going to drag me out either way saying that I need time away from work. So in other words, can Brooklyn spend the night with you tonight? –C_

Caroline took a deep breath hoping that Bonnie would agree to this and Caroline will make sure to pay her double for taking Brooklyn overnight even though she insist every time the weekend comes up.

_I don't mind, it'll be good for you. I'll make sure to let her know that she'll be staying the night. Have fun with Elena tonight! –B_

Smiling at her friend's text, she puts her phone away to finish the rest of today's work before heading home for the day. She has to get the minutes from her boss's last meeting finish and call the Mikaelson's and Brothers to make sure that they remember the meeting that will take place Monday morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Clubs

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter Two: Oh Clubs**

**Author: Thank for all of the favorite storyies, author, and follow stories. I was impress by that and by the two reviews that I have recieved so far. Once again, I am in need of a beta for the offer is still in the air. I also realize that i might have confused some of you about who the baby daddy is and I can asure you that it is not Klaus, but he will play a big roll in Caroline and her daughter's life, he just doesn't know it yet. Also you will be seeing more of the Mikaelson's and Katherine will make another appear soon. So please be patient and stay tune, and I would like to thank those for follow, favorite, and review,**

**insanitymyname15, Onceuponatimeships, Rucky, KalijahLover, brucasforever1418, Klaroline66, KarolineSince97, Lynnevampire, taylorinlights, mjbbb, supernaturallytwisted, ZodiacsKlaroline, LiveLaughLove365, brighteyescoldheart, Jenna Summers, cuttiepattotie, Book Nerdie, Royleen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own this plot.**

**Enjoy**

"So Saltzman's and Associates wants to become a business partner. How do you think this will benefit the company?" the dark haired male asks his group of colleagues while walking back and forth in front of them. "Well since Mikaelson's and Brothers is one of the biggest and well known multimillion dollar companies that is in needing of the prefect law firm that can coexist with us, I believe that Saltzman's and Associates will be a great asset to the company, Plus I personally know the owner of the company." The raven hair male says with a confident smirk on his face. "Very well, Damon, you will need to meet with them on Monday to talk about the partnership and see what they have to offer to us. Do not disappoint me." The man said sternly to the younger man name Damon, "You can count on me sir." He told him boldly.

**Salvatore House**

Caroline walks up the steps a little nervous about the whole going out thing and she is surprise that Elena's husband would agree to her going out but then again she doesn't really know him that well expect for the fact that he's Stefan's older brother. _'This could get awkward.' _She thought staring at the door trying to decide if she should turn around and go home or get the courage to knock. Before she got the chance to actually pick an option, the door swings up to revile Elena smiling at her "Hey Care, I am happy you came! Come in, Damon should be getting here soon." She says happily and Caroline nods before walking into the house. This is the first time that Caroline has been to Elena's in the five years that she has known the girl, it's a small home but looks all kinds of cozy. She notices a ton of pictures along the walls of the home that made her smile.

"Would you like some wine?" she asks politely to her friend. "Yes please," Caroline accepts the offer before sitting down on the plush white couch, "Oh by the way, Care, you are not going out dress like that. We are going to make you a sexy little thing!" Elena chimes in the kitchen causing Caroline to blush before looking at her attire. She is dress in simple light blue jeans and a black t-shirt along with black flats, she thought that maybe Elena would change her mind and forget the whole going out on the town type thing but of course she wouldn't. Elena walks back in the living room with two glasses of white wine in her hands, "Follow me, we'll go to my bedroom to find you something better to wear. You're about a size seven right?" Elena asks handing her one of the glasses and Caroline nods in response while she take a sip of her wine. "Great!" Elena says happily walking down the hall towards her room.

They enter the room and Elena immediately went to her closet and Caroline looks around the room to see the décor in black and cream colors, "You room looks amazing along with your home." She comments walking by the dressers that are against the wall, she stops to look at a picture of a man with his arms around Elena, his smile mirrors Elena's with such love and happiness that Caroline envies so much. "Care come here I think I found you the prefect dress!" Elena shouts from her closet. Drinking the rest of the wine and sitting the glass on the night stand outside of the closet, she enters to see that the closet is huge! "Elena this could be another room!" she says in awe causing the brunette to laugh at her friend's expression. Caroline turns to see Elena calm her laughter down long enough to hand her the dress that she puck from her rows of clothes. "This hasn't been worn at all. My cousin sent it to me when she went to Paris on her second honeymoon. I never got the chance to wear it so I hope it fits." Caroline was amazed that Elena is going to let her try on a dress that she hasn't worn yet. "I don't know E, I mean you haven't worn it yet-" "Nonsense! Put it on and I'm going to see if Damon has arrive yet, knowing him he's probably already in his bourbon." Elena says walking out of the closet to see if her husband has arrived home from work.

Sighing in defeat, she strips out of her clothes and folds them neatly into a pile in the corner before slipping on the choral grey dress, the dress hugs her curves nicely it stops a little above her knees. Noticing the mirror on the back of the door, the dress looks amazing and its makes her legs look longer than they are, smiling at her reflex it makes her appreciate herself even more. "Man, I can't believe you had a baby and still have a killer hot bod!" Elena compliments coming around the door to see Caroline looking at herself in the mirror that hangs on it. "Thank you, E." she says happily. Elena grabs her grey ankle boots and hands them to Caroline, "Your welcome, now come on let's fix your hair and makeup!" she pushes Caroline out of the closet and towards the place that Elena places on her makeup and preps for every morning, "Is your husband here?" Caroline asks worriedly about meeting him. "He called and told me he's going to be bonding with the bro tonight and told us to have fun." She replies pushing Caroline into the chair in front of her makeup stand, the three mirrors reflex Caroline's image perfectly, she stares at her straighten hair and non-makeup face.

"I can't believe he agree to let you go out." She says in wonder causing Elena to smile "Well, we are honest and trust with each other. He knows that my love is only for him. I mean that man is a god in bed!" she admires the memories and Caroline scrunches up her face at the bit of information that she received. "Thanks now I am scarred for the rest of my life!" Caroline jokes making both girls laugh.

**Somewhere cross town**

"Klaus, open up!" an angry voice yells pounding on the door. The door opens to revile a very peeved blonde hair male glaring at his young brother, "What do I owe the pleasure of you, Kol?" he asks leaning against his doorframe. Kol smirks at his brother before pushing pass him earning a hateful glare from him before turning around to meet his glare "We're going out. I don't care if you had a long day at work. This will loosen you up and I need a drinking buddy since Damon is 'brotherly bonding' while his wife is having girlie time." Kol states folding his arms over his chest. Klaus, shuts the door to his penthouse apartment shaking his head at his brother's determination about going out to get smash and not remember the girl her brings back. "Fine, I suppose I could accompany you. Where are we going?" he asks heading towards his bedroom to get out of his sweatpants and into something more club like.

"The name is Fangastic." Kol says plopping down on the couch. Klaus rolls his eyes at the cheesy name but he knew that that club has been very popular since it opened three months ago. Klaus enters the living room again dress in dark jeans and a dark grey Henley with a few buttons undone showing off his string of necklaces that adore his neck. "Come on, brother, the drinks await." Klaus says smirking. Kol jumps up throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders with a smirk of his own "Oh _brother_, the ladies are waiting for us as well." He adds. Both Mikaelson's walks out of Klaus' penthouse and towards the elevator not without Kol winking at the passing women in the hallway causing them to giggle. Klaus shakes his head at his brother's actions, "Mother would be ashamed of you." He comments. "Oh well, someone has to be the shameful child." Kol shot back grinning.

**At Fangastic**

Elena and Caroline arrive at the club both eager to get in, they both are in need of a drink stronger than the wine that they had back at Elena's home. Once they got their ids check and let in, they stood in awe at the animated nightclub, there are girls dancing in cages from the ceiling, the music booms loudly as everyone is engross in their own worlds, and the bar looks overly stock in booze that you could only imagined. "Let's get a drink before hitting the dance floor." Elena shouts over the loud music, Caroline nods and follows her friend to the bar. "Hello ladies, what can I get you?" the friendly bartender asks, Caroline looks at his name tag reading _Matt_, "Well Matt, I would like vodka and tonic." She says sweetly to him "And I'll take a cosmos!" Elena piped in. "Alright, I'll be back with your drinks." He says smiling over at Caroline. Once he walk away Elena turns to her grinning like crazy, "No, absolutely not!" Caroline giggles at her friend who shrugs, "He likes you, just saying." She smirks causing Caroline to giggle again at her friend.

Once Matt brought them back their drinks he open a tab for them to drink, he stay a little to talk with Caroline while he refill their drinks once before they decided to leave Matt for a bit so they could go dancing. Elena and Caroline dance with each earning stares of awe and glares of jealous from everyone, they dance for a while before Elena wonders off for a bathroom break and Caroline makes her way back to the bar maybe catching a little more of the friendly bartender time. "Bourbon on the rocks, mate." Caroline shrives at the sound of the thick accent voice coming from beside her, she dares to glance sideways at the stranger sitting beside her. She could hardly make out his features due to the darken club but if she could guess she would say he is attractive. "Like what you see, love?" he asks her. Cursing under her breath at being caught, she scoffs and turns back to her drink "Nope." She replies popping the p. "From the amount of drool coming from your mouth, I would say otherwise." He says with confidence. Caroline turns to the mysterious strange and dumps her drink on top of his head. "Screw off, Brit boy." She spats getting up to go find her friend so they could leave since the man ruined her buzz.

At that time Elena exits the bathroom to see Caroline marching over to her looking very peeved about something. "What-" "Let's go." Caroline interrupts pulling Elena along with her towards the door not without paying their tab then they exit through the doors they entered in.

**Mikaelson's**

Klaus made his way to the bar to grab a drink and to escapes the clingy women that his brother brought over to their table. He would need a lot and I mean a lot of alcohol if he is going to be dealing with clingy women. As he approaches the bar, he spots a blonde woman sitting by herself, he couldn't make out more than her shining blonde locks since the lightening is horrible in the club. He slides into the empty barstool beside the blonde woman "Bourbon on the rocks, mate." He orders making his presence known to the woman beside him. He could feel her stare on him, possibly trying to see if she could make out his features causing him to smirk to himself. "Like what you see, love?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

She glares at him before replying "Nope." With a popping of the p, making an effort of not being faze about being caught staring by him but letting him know that she is annoyed by his cockiness. "From the amount of drool coming from your mouth, I would say otherwise." He says with confidence in his voice. Next thing that happen is the feeling of liquid being dumped on top of his head and her walking away but not before her sneer remark "Screw off, Brit boy." He glares at her retreating form then he hears someone laughing at him. "Say one word, Kol and I'll rip out your liver." Klaus growls out before getting up and going towards the exit to leave his brother to find his way home. Kol laughs once again at his brother and the way that the little frisky blonde has damped his brother's mood.


	3. Chapter 3: News What News?

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter Three: News What News?**

**Author: Sorry for the long update, between school and taking take of my babies its been hard to find time to write on this. I am usually up til 3am writing on this story. Well I hope you like and next chapter will advance away from Klaroline for a bit so you can get the idea of everything else's life in this story. Again, I do hope to get many reviews and it will be a while before the next chapter is up. Also since I havent recieve many reviews I have been taken my sweet time to update but if I get more reviews I will update quicker. Thank you.**

**Thank you to who has fav, follow, and review from ch 2; AIMSKYE,SwanQueen4055,NYgrl,bookfreak25,BeautifulR esurrection, thompson1996, elibeth90, chanteltN, MeMe-xX, Guest, luxetverita, bjames238, helimoen, MsCindz, winxgirl1997, Rosalinda Katerina Mikaelson, zpire, and Lila Toretto**

**Enjoy**

Today was not her day, one minute everything goes from bad to worse before she knows it she is working for one of the eligible bachelors of New York but the sad thing is that luck nor faith was on her side today. Caroline sips her coffee thinking back to how this morning was the beginning of the strings of horrible events that happen. She looks out the window at the rainy mess that's going on as she thinks about how much her life has change and will be changing from here on out since her _new_ boss is the ass of the century even if he's a hot ass.

_Nothing seems to go right for Caroline today, she woke up late causing Brooklyn to miss her bus plus on top of that after she dropped her daughter off at school it starts to rain making Caroline curse Mother Nature for the turns of weather making it that much more of a delay to her already awful day. She thought nothing could get worst expect at that time she has to slam on her breaks to prevent from hitting the idiot in front of her who decides to suddenly stop and in that time her phone makes an attempt to go swimming in her coffee. "Seriously!?" she screams at the misfortune that has graced her._

_Finally making it to work being thirty minutes late as it is she is sprints through the rain thanking God that she wore flats today. Even though she was lucky for that she wasn't lucky about running into someone causing her to fall on her butt into a puddle soaking her skirt and her undergarments as well. "Watch it love, you almost ruined my suit." at this moment God decides to punish her cause that voice is the same voice she couldn't get out of her dreams since Friday when she dumped her drink on his hand. "Seriously!" Caroline exclaims from where she is sitting on the ground with a glare. The dirty blonde man looks down at the blonde, his facial expression changes from irritate to interest in the woman before him "You're the woman that so kindly introduce me to her drink?" he questions her causing her to flinch._

_He extends his hand to her in offering to help her off the ground, at the moment Caroline was thankful "Well if you weren't such an ass maybe you wouldn't have met my poor drink." She snorts in response before storming past him and up the flight of stairs. Once she reached her floor she walks into her office and opens her desk drawer to grab extra clothes that she keeps there in case of emergencies such as this one. She wonders off towards the bathroom to quickly change before her boss notice's her._

_After she took care of everything and has been working for at least an hour answering calls, making appointments, and scheduling times to go look at different buildings to host the annual charity ball where she is in charge of decorating and making everything go according to plan. "Caroline, do you mind coming into my office?" her boss asks her over the intercom on her desk. Caroline gets up and walks out her office down the little hallway towards her boss's main office. She knocks and after hearing come in she walks in and stops dead in her tracks. There stood in all of his cocky glory is the man that she met Friday and the same man she met downstairs when she rudely ran into him without a thank you for helping her up._

"_Caroline, this is Niklaus Mikaelson from Mikaelson's and Brothers Corporation," her boss starts "You can call me Klaus," he butts in as Caroline stares at him like a fish out of water, she notices his smirk in full blown 'I'm-better-than-you' mode which makes her want to hit him in the face with a fist. "Caroline, did you hear me?" crap! "Sorry, Alaric, I didn't catch what you said." She says confused by his distraught face. "Love, you'll be working for me, as my personal assistance. I cannot wait for next week when you are officially _my_ employee." Klaus says emphasizing the word my. Caroline couldn't say anything to that. She didn't know what to say to any of this expect that she is royally screwed. "I need a drink." With that she turns on her heels to leave the room and the building not before sending Stefan a quick text to meet at their usual café._

"Hey Care, what's so important that I had to drop everything to come and meet you?" Stefan teases the stressful blonde woman in front of him before taking a seat across from her. "My life sucks so bad." She said putting her head in her hands. "Why?" Stefan asks worriedly. "Klaus Mikaelson is my new boss." Stefan stiffened at the mention of his boss's name, not only is he dating Klaus' baby sister but he is known as the New York's heart throb and most eligible bachelor. "I'm so sorry Caroline," Stefan looks at Caroline not knowing what else to say "what are you going to be doing?" he asks hoping she isn't directly working for him because he is also known for going through so many of his PA's it's not funny. "I'm his personal assistance." Saying that Stefan rubs his face wondering what Caroline did to deserve this cruel punishment. "Don't worry Care, I'll get you out of this." Stefan promise the stress blonde in front of him.

**Mikaelson's and Brothers Corp**

Klaus is sitting across from his brother in his office sipping his bourbon while listening to his employee, Damon Salvatore, talk about what a great asset that Saltzman's and Associates will be along with his brother and him. "Niklaus, you seem distracted." His brother, Elijah points out making Klaus roll his eyes but the truth is, he is distract because of a blonde hair blue eyed woman who is a lot prettier than he has imagined in all of his dreams and now he can actually draw the faceless beauty with a face. "My apologies, brother but it seems that I cannot focus so why don't we discuss this later?" Klaus more or less told them before he finished his drink and walks out the door leaving two very confused men behind him.

Klaus found himself back in his office with his sketch pad in hand, he couldn't shake her out of his head. The surprise look on her face was enough to make him smirk at how she didn't know that he is going to be her new employer makes it all worth having her around. To be honest, he was going to fire over half of Alaric's staff and replace them with his own people but now that he has that delicious blonde as his personal assistance that he can have at any time makes this whole partnership a lot more bearable. He was actually displeased about going to this whole meeting with Alaric and having Damon tag along made it that more dreadful but he had to go since Elijah asked well told him that he had to go when they were at family dinner. Klaus chuckles at the memory of the dinner.

_Klaus wasn't very pleased about having to go to the parent's house for their nonsense of family time by having a dinner there every third Sunday and the only reason it is on a Sunday is because of Elijah's wife, Katherine being a baby doctor, Sundays were the only day that she is on call twenty-four hour without having to be in the office or at the hospital unless one of her mother's goes into labor. He arrived at his parents' house to be greeted by his nieces and nephews running around causing all kinds of trouble for their parents to clean up. "Nik, I am surprise that you came." The beautiful brunette says holding her son while walking over to give him a hug. "Kat, it's good to see you." He says to his sister-in-law then he ruffles the small boy's hair "Hello Dean." He greets him. The small dark hair boy smiles shyly at his uncle but says nothing in return._

"_So Nik, I heard about your misfortune from the bar." She says putting her son down for him to go play while they have adult talk. "I'm going to kill Kol, ugh, yes but I am sure that I will cross paths with the little vixen sooner or later." He shrugs walking into the family room where all of his siblings are waiting for his arrival before they head towards the dining hall for dinner. "He lives!" Kol shouts throwing an arm around Klaus' shoulders smiling like an idiot. "I wish I bought a muzzle for you." Klaus jabs back causing Kol to roll his eyes at his brother's words. "At least my pride didn't get wounded by a frisky little blonde." He sings walking away from Klaus before he did something to earn a trip to the hospital "Kol, Niklaus, please be decent we are after all at our parents' home." Elijah threatens putting his arm around his wife's waist. "Oh Eli, let them fight it out. I have been waiting to see someone kick Kol's cockily ass all weekend." Katherine coos to her husband kissing his cheek lovingly. Kol scrunches up his face in disgust at the public display of his brother and sister-in-law's love for everyone to see "Get a room!" he shouts from his spot on the couch. "We do have a room, you're in it as we speak." Katherine shot back smirking._

Klaus chuckles at how Katherine put Kol in his place at the family get together, they are always taunting each other trying to make the other uncomfortable but instead making everyone else around them uneasy. Elijah did step in to put a stop to their childish actions but Klaus couldn't help but be a little envious of his older brothers and their family. A knock at the door tore Klaus from his thoughts "Come in." he calls to the person. "Niklaus, I assume that the meeting went well?" of course Elijah would come to his office when he has roughly, been back from the law firm that is wanting to become partners with them "Yes, everything went accordingly and everything will be finalized by Monday morning of next week." Klaus says with a shrug and a sip from his bourbon. "Very well, just so you know, there has been a request to keep a woman by the name of Caroline Forbes. I think Stefan has ask of her employment as his personal assistance?" Elijah says looking at Klaus to see what he thought of the younger Salvatore's request. Klaus clenches his drink, he didn't know why the request bothers him so bad but then he thought back only an hour ago how he told the blonde that she will be his assistance, a smirk appears upon his face "Sorry brother but I already assigned Caroline to a position already." He says downing the rest of his drink. "Do tell me, brother, what is she doing?" he presses the blonde male to see if he is bluffing "She's my assistance." As soon as the words left Klaus' mouth Elijah frowns at him and decides to not say anything to that. "Very well."

**Two months later**

It's been two long months since Caroline has become Klaus' personal assistance and to say she was mad is an understatement. She is preparing to go to lunch since she has an appointment with her OBGYN that afternoon and she does not want to be late. "Caroline, are you off to lunch?" he asks her. Caroline had to suppress an eye roll at his question. It is always like this, when she tries to sneak off without him knowing he makes an appearances at her office. "Yes, I am taking an extend lunch for an appointment." She grits out passing by him. Klaus catches her by her arm making Caroline come to a holt, she took a deep breath to exhale it before turning to face him. "When you get back, love, we have business to discuss." He informed her releasing his grip on her arm and walks back to his office "Have fun, love." He calls over his shoulder then slams his door shut. "Ass." She mutters, walking towards the elevators so she could hurry to her appointment.

She has been coming to the Peirce Family Clinic since she found out that she was pregnant plus Stefan help her get into the Clinic in the first place and would fly her to New York for all of her doctor appointments and when she finish high school she stayed with Stefan during the summer so she could be closer to her baby doctor. Stefan asked her to move in shortly after she had Brooklyn so Caroline didn't have to go back home where all of the judgmental people live and her ex-boyfriend too.

"Caroline Forbes." The nurse calls for her to come back. "Let's get your weight, how have you been?" Rose, the nurse who has been here since she started coming when she was pregnant has always been kind to her. "I've been fairing but as of late I wish I could crawl in a hole to escape work." Caroline sighs making Rose giggle at her answer. Rose walks her down to the third door on her right "Alright Caroline, you know the drill, also you have a choice of getting on the pill or stay with the implant birth control?" Rose suggest to the younger female as she grabs a pink drape to cover Caroline's lower half so she can get undress from the waist down for her pap smear. "Dr. Mikaelson will be in shortly." Rose exits and Caroline strips down and sits in the patient's chair placing the pink drape over her lower half.

'_Wait, Mikaelson, oh geez I never knew that my doctor is a Mikaelson. Great I cant escape that name even for an hour!'_ Caroline thought sourly. A knock brought her out of her thoughts but didn't brighten her mood one bit. "Caroline, it's a pleasure of seeing you again." Dr. Mikaelson says smoothly. "Dr. Mikaelson-" "Caroline, I told you to call me Katherine." "Right, _Katherine_, do you happen to be related to Klaus Mikaelson from Mikaelson's and Brother Corp?" she asks almost afraid of the answer. Katherine smiles at the mention of her brother-in-law's name, "Why yes I am, why do you ask sweetie?" she asks her getting ready to do the pap smear since it'll only take a few seconds at most, Rose sneaked up unnoticed at least by Caroline and helps Katherine. "He's my boss and he's an ass." Caroline whence at the uncomfortable part of the thing but was done before she knew it making her happy but not wanting to return back to work so soon. "Yes, Nik can be that way. I'm married to Elijah, I don't know if you have the chance to meet him but I promise he's not that intimidating once you get to know him." She spoke of fondness of her husband which made Caroline happy yet jealous at the same time.

"Oh Dean wants to invite Brooklyn to his birthday party this year." Katherine says pulling out the invitation for Caroline. Caroline accepts the invite with a smile "Okay, we'll be there." She says still smiling. "Good, now do you want to keep that implant or do you want the shot or pills?" Katherine asks. "I think I'll change to the pills since it's expired now." Caroline says shrugging.

After Caroline finished her appointment Katherine and her grab a coffee and chat for ten minutes before Katherine had to return to work. Caroline left her doctor in a great mood _'Well I can consider her a friend since she has been doing a lot of things with Brooklyn and I since I had her. Plus Dean is a little cutie and I can't wait to see him. I can't believe she is related to my bastard of a boss, ugh!'_ Caroline groans walking off the elevator towards her office hoping that Klaus is out at lunch and will take long enough to where he will go to his afternoon meeting instead of bothering her. _'A girl can hope._ She thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Red before Bed

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter Four: Red before Bed**

**Author: I am very surprised about how many review the last chapter. I am honor to contunie to write for you guys. Remember if you want faster updates please review if not it will take me at least a week or two to update this story since I attend to work on it at night and given that is my only free time with juggling two children under the age of two, a boyfriend, and school. So please know that I do work on these as much and as fast as I can. You all have been wonderful, and for those who wants some Kalijah, here it is! Please note that I did revile Katherine's side of meeting Caroline and how she felt about her and added why she has a great connection with the blonde. Also I would like to thank all of my favs, follower, and reviewers;**

**winxgirl1997, susl, onceuponatimeships, strawberrypeaches, melyna1864, londongirlxxx, shah101, libra86, brebre 1 d, h3r3tic, raquelgars, ledersirishcharm, ichigomix, gothicpoet0615, boblue1, jo0987, bergany835, sandiw1875, goldhummingbird, allimagineionnoskill**

**Thank you all and so we're clear I am totally running on a monster right now and I am about to consume another one and try to get Chapter 5 up tonight as well. So remember to review, fav, or follow! Also before I forget, I didnt forget about Caroline's daughter and Klaus will get to meet her in the next chapter and there will be flashbacks about Caroline's life as well. So stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the VD just this plot. Also I forgot to include this in my last chapter which I am sorry about.**

**Enjoy!**

_After her last patient left for the day, Katherine was relieved in the least to be done with the day. She sits in her office looking over her patients charts making notes on each and even one of them from what they can have to what they can't have. One patient's file lies open on her desk staring back at her, C_aroline Forbes_, she doesn't know much about the young mother but all she knows is that she is going through a hard time and it's about to get harder. Katherine couldn't get her face off her mind, from scared to happiness then to worry, it all seems too much for the young girl to handle but she looks like a fighter. Smiling to herself, 'She reminds me of myself at that age.' She thought glancing up to see her pictures that are spread among her desk. Her son is in almost all the frames that sit on her desk and along her office walls along with her handsome husband too. Katherine has always love her career and one of the best things is meeting all these new mothers or recurring mothers. Setting down her pen, Katherine gets up from her desk grabs her coat and leaves the clinic for the day._

_Katherine walks into her home to be surprised by her husband, Elijah, being there to greet her. All of the emotions that she has been holding back from her encounter with the young mother surface and she threw her arms around him "Oh Eli, I love you so much and Dean." She sobs into his chest. Elijah is taken back by her sudden mood change and is curious as to why his wife is so emotional today. "Sweetheart, what's wrong, I haven't seen you like this since you first became a doctor?" he asks her. After sobbing for a good ten minutes, Katherine finally calms down enough to talk about her feelings._

"_Let's sit down," she suggest so they can be comfortable, "I met a girl today." "Sweetheart, I'm sure you meet a lot of them." He reasons with her earning a glare in return. "Listen to me without interrupting me." She demands him causing him to chuckles at her. "Like I was saying, I met a girl, she's roughly eighteen and is a high school student from what her files says. Her name is Caroline Forbes and she's from Virginia, the thing is about her is that she's a single mother. Oh Eli, how can people be so cruel? She is so scared and I don't know what to do. I imagine that she isn't going through this alone but I don't think the father of the child is present either. I honestly won't be able to sleep knowing that she is doing this all on her own." Katherine says through tears. Elijah is stunned by his wife, she usually takes her career well and never gets emotionally attach to any of her patients. This is very unlike her but there has to be a reason to why she is so concern about this one girl, "Katerina, this is so unlike you, I am not trying to sound heartless but why are you so concern about her?" he asks her curiously._

_Katherine stay quiet for five minutes trying to debate on what to tell her husband, "Because she reminds me of myself, in high school before we met, I was pregnant and the father of the child left and not long after he left I found out that-that my baby was-wasn't a-alive. My body rejected it but was going to let me have a still birth. My parents took me to get the unborn child remove and that's why it was so hard for us to have Dean." She told him quietly and ashamed that she never told him about her first child. Elijah pulls Katherine into a strong and loving hug, he strokes her hair while she sobs quietly into his chest "I am terribly sorry for your lost Katerina. I do not love you any less than I do now, actually I love you more now that I know the darkest secret that you've kept hidden. I knew the moment we had Dean that he is a blessing and you are my blessing too." He spoke kind words to her. Katherine smiles into his chest as the tears continue to fall but she is very happy to have him in her life and knew she made the best decision by marrying him._

Katherine is currently working on planning her son's seventh birthday that will be here in three months. She is sitting in her office staring off into space thinking of her first encounter with Caroline and how much she has impact her life as well as her family's life. She found it funny that Caroline is working at her husband's company but Elijah hasn't mention that to her or maybe he has forgotten about it? Either way, Katherine pushes aside her files and grabs her jacket and exits her office door. "Rose, I am heading off to lunch." She calls to her nurse. "Seeing the mister?" Rose jokes while putting the files of the women that will be seen today on their receptionist desk. "I have to get in on my sexy Mikaelson." She smirks passing by making Rose laugh out loud by her comment.

In record time, Katherine reaches the Mikaelson's and Brothers office within ten minutes. She walks into the huge building and making her way to the elevators "Good afternoon, Mrs. Mikaelson!" the receptionist greets her. Katherine waves in return since she is a woman on a mission, once she reach the elevators she punches the floor seven knowing that Elijah is meeting with his brother Klaus today. The elevator dings signaling that she has arrive on the seventh floor, quickly exiting the elevator and makes her way down the hall towards Klaus' office.

"Katherine?" a familiar female voice calls out surprise by her appearance. Katherine turns to see her favorite patient and one of her closest friends here. "Hello Caroline, I almost forgot that you work here. I am sure that you have been well since your visit two weeks ago?" she asks her. Before Caroline could reply "Kat!" Elena comes bouncing around the corner eagerly hugging her cousin. "Wait a minute, she's your cousin!" Caroline calls out surprise by this information. "Yes." They both replied together "That's not creepy at all." Caroline mutters before remember what she was going to say before her colleague rudely interrupted "Why are you here?" she asks. Elena release Katherine from her hug and steps back since she is equally curious as well. Katherine rolls her eyes at the two young women in front of her "Really girls, I am here to see my husband who forgot to mention that you work here." She says pointing at Caroline before turning her heel and walking towards Klaus' office. Caroline and Elena both look at each other knowing that there is no way to stop Katherine once she is set out on her mission so they decide to go back to work.

Katherine throws open the doors earning both Mikaelson men heads to look up to see her. "Katerina, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here? Did I forget a lunch date?" Elijah asks straighten himself and walks towards his wife. "Nope." She says popping the p, "opposite of that really, so do tell me when you was going to let me know that Caroline works here?" she asks in a huff earning a smile from her husband and a very confuse look from her brother-in-law. "How do you know Caroline?" Klaus pipes in. She tilts her head to look at her brother-in-law from where she is standing while a smirk creeps up on her lovely face, "I'm her gynecologist." She says freely making Klaus scrunch up his nose at the mention of her job. "That's lovely, really Kat but you need to leave my office along with that husband of yours so I can get ready for my midafternoon meeting," he waves them out the door. "Whatever Nik, you know that you love me." With that both Elijah and her left Klaus alone to prepare for his meeting.

Katherine walks with Elijah to the elevator not before stopping by Caroline's small office, "Hey Caroline, I was wondering if you are still going to be help hosting the charity ball that's going to be held next month?" she asks. "Yes, I have all of the decorations but I need a place to hold it at." Caroline says defeated. "Or you need a certain stubborn boss to agree?" she says knowingly and Caroline nods in agreement. "I'll work on that, well I'll catch you later darling, tell Brooklyn I said hi." She waves and continues towards the elevator with her husband.

**Elijah's office**

Elijah is standing by the window watching Katherine who is in deep thought "Sweetheart, I know that your lunch is almost over. So tell me why you come to see me knowing that you'd see me tonight." He states breaking her from thought. "Why didn't you tell me?" she questions him "Tell you what?" he playing along with her earning a glare. "That Caroline works here and for Klaus nonetheless. Seriously, you are letting him have her? He will end up using her and throwing her to the side once he is done. She does not need that in her life." Katherine threatens him standing up from her seat and walking over to the window that he stands by,

"Katerina, I did not intend for them to meet. Klaus has made the decision of merging with Saltzman's and Associates and taking Caroline as his personal assistance because she will be great entertainment, which I will not allow him to toy with her like that." He told her placing his hands on top of her shoulders. "Trust me when I say this, but she will be good for him and he might even be good for her. Let her makes her own choice, you must remember that you're not her mother, my darling." Elijah told his wife firmly. Katherine stood there trying to debate between letting her brother-in-law get his way or trying to keep her away from him at all cost. "Katerina, your over thinking things, let it runs its course. I do believe that Miss Forbes is to smart to fall for Niklaus' charms by all mean." That made Katherine smile and knowing that Caroline has more than likely told him off by now. "Well my husband businessman, I must depart from you and go back to my second husband." She jokes about her career earning a smirk from Elijah. "Make sure he buys you dinner first." He jokes with her making her laugh on her way out the door. "Will do, honey!"

Later that night, Katherine makes her way over to Caroline's apartment in need of girl time with her since she hasn't been able to catch a break until today when she receive another doctor at her office for temporary use until they could place him in the hospital where he will continue to be a gynecologist. She enters the building with her overnight bag in tow, she makes her way to the stairs since the build doesn't have an elevator which makes it difficult at times for the people that live there. She reaches the second floor and walks down the hallway reading the numbers as she passes until she stops at number 210. Katherine knocks on the door and waits for Caroline to answer the door. "Auntie Kat!" a bouncing blonde hair girl says when she opens the door to see one of her favorite people.

"Hello Brooke, where is your mom?" she asks stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind her and drops her bag and takes off her shoes. "She got out of the shower right before you arrive and told me that I could answer the door since it was either you or Auntie Bon!" she says happily bouncing around the room in excitement of seeing Katherine. "Hey Kat, sorry about the mess, we finished watching Beauty and the Beast." Caroline says as she approaches them in her pajamas "Its fine, Brooke was telling me about how she was being a good girl for her mom." Katherine pats the young blonde's head before moving towards the kitchen with Caroline.

"Is take out alright? I haven't been to the bank to see where we stand in the money aspect so this is what I have until I go tomorrow when I run some errands for Klaus." Rolling her eyes at the sound of his name making Katherine laugh at her. "I swear I could slap that man! He doesn't take me serious one bit and has me dropping off and picking up his dry cleaning, dropping off his mail, picking up other items, and oh my I have to tell you that that snake did to me the other day!" Caroline rambles on and on about how Klaus loves to get under her skin. "Oh geez, darling, you sound like you might actually like him." Katherine teases her. "As if!" Caroline huffs in annoyance while grabbing the leftover take out and heats it up then fixes Brooklyn a spread meal.

"Mommy who is K-Kla-Klaus?" she stumbles on pronouncing his name. "A very irritating man." "Who your mother likes!" "So not true!" Brooklyn is still confused as to why her mother would talk about Klaus but not like him what so ever. "I thought that if you talk about someone as much as you do, mommy, that you like them?" she tries to figure out. "No, sweetie, sometimes people who make you annoyed will cause you to rant about them." Caroline says placing Brooklyn's meal down in front of her before grabbing Katherine and her take out boxes and they all migrate into the living area to watch T.V. before Brooklyn goes to bed. As the night progress, Brooklyn ends up pass out in the floor in front of the television while Caroline and Katherine are in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking wine that Caroline has saved for nights like these. As they finish off the second bottle of wine Caroline moves Brooklyn to her room and both she and Katherine fall asleep in Caroline's room.


	5. Chapter 5: Soup and Rom-Coms

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter Five: Soup and Rom-Com**

**Author: I know that I am an hour late of posting this for Halloween since you guys have been so very kind and I want to wish you all a Happy Hallwoeen and hope everyone had a safe one. I manage to watch the TVD as well which was a total surprise and I must say omg that episode was epic and slightly confusing at the end but I am excited to see what they will be during next Thrusday. Oh my, I am rambling, I do apologize! Also I will be doing another story but it will be for the TO but I will conrinue with this story as well. I am waiting for Tuesday's episode to air before I make my finally decision on the matter. Anywas, thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows they all mean a lot to me!**

**P.S. Also I would like to say that the next chapter will take longer simply because there will be a lot going on and there will be Kaljiah and Stebekah in it so it'll be pack full! Be patient and it will pay off! Thank you.**

**Review, favs, and follows thank you; sandiw1875, bdimple, onceuponatimeships, guest, luvlyash, winxgirl1997, calliope123, debfivebrad, jwakeel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TVD just the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

It's been a week since Katherine came over and they talk and drank way too much and by morning Caroline had a nasty hangover which Klaus didn't make it any better. Now a week later from all of that, Caroline is lying in her bed feeling like a train has hit her and continues on running her over repeatedly. Also today is the day that Caroline had to go in on a Saturday which is rare by all means but now that she is feeling like she is dying and cannot make it to work and Brooklyn is being a good daughter by taking care of her sick mommy by all means Caroline is very grateful. Her phone has been going off everything five minutes but she has chosen to ignore it not wanting to listen to her boss grip her out about why she is not there since she can barely keep anything from coming up every two minutes hence is why her bathroom trashcan is sitting beside her bedside.

**Mikaelson's and Brothers**

To say that Klaus is pissed is an understatement and to say that he wouldn't kill a certain blonde for not showing up to work would be a lie of the century and to tell you that Klaus is very close to finding out where his blonde employee lives and to give her a mouth full of what's to come would be a wonderful idea. So Klaus grabs his jacket off the back of his chair and makes his way towards the door only to be stop by Damon Salvatore "Hey Klausy, what's the big hurry? Disappoint that your blonde stood you up?" he chuckles to himself "Damon if you would like to keep your job I would shut that trap of yours." He sneers at the dark hair male. "Geez, whatever, I am stopping by to tell you that Caroline text Elena and told her to let you know that she is vomiting her gusts out sick and thinks it has something to do with some bad Chinese food she order the previous night." Damon told him before walking off.

Klaus sighs knowing that he feels bad about thinking that she wouldn't show up to work since she did come in the next day last week with a hangover and work exceptionally well consider that Katherine and her drank two bottles, more like jugs, of wine the night before. He continues his way towards the elevator and making his way towards a certain blonde's home not before getting her address and a few cans of soup knowing that she isn't well enough to fix herself food. He dials Damon's wife's number before stepping out of the building, "Hello?" her voice came across as worried. "Elena, I have a favor, I need you to give me Caroline's address." He spoke to her. "Why?" he can hear her frowning over the phone "I would like to stop by and bring her some soup since I know that she isn't capable of doing it herself that and I am your boss so if you value your job you would give it to me." He ends with a threat, hearing shuffling of papers then a sigh. "Fine, I'll text it to you but I swear if you abuse this I will hurt you personally then quit myself." She threatens him. "Thanks, love." He ends the conversation and turns into the grocery store parking lot and quickly makes his way into the store to grab some soup and a few other items that she will be able to eat,

A ding from his phone told him that he has receive a text and he knows it's from Elena. He quickly finishes in the store, heads towards hi car and looks at the message before programming it into his gps and head towards the location of Caroline's apartment building.

**Caroline's apartment**

Caroline finally got up from her bed and heads towards the bathroom leaving the door open so she could hear Brooklyn in case if she hurt herself. The hot water feels amazing against her icky skin, she hums softly not even realizing that someone is knocking at the door. Brooklyn runs over to the door and cracks it open to see a man staring down at her in awe and shock "Um, does Caroline live here?" he asks unsure that this is the right apartment, the little girl beams up at the man "Mommy is in the shower, who are you?" she asks curiously. "I'm her boss, Klaus, and who, my dear, are you?" he answers back with a question. Her smiles reminds him of Caroline, and she does has the striking resembles to her as well. "I'm Brooklyn and I'm five years old!" she says happily. "Brooklyn, honey, who are you talking to?"

**Klaus POV**

Klaus walks up the stairs to the second floor of the building and thankful that the apartment complex is only three stories high and that she lives on the second floor. He walks down the hallway looking for number 210 on the doors as he passes a few of them until he stops in front of the door that he is looking for. He knocks loudly for Caroline to hear him in case that she is in her room, when the door opens he seem confuse at first not seeing anything then he looks down to see a blonde hair girl maybe four or five years old looking at him curiously with her big honey brown eyes. He is shock and in awe at how much this girl remind him of Caroline, _"Maybe she's her niece?'_ he wonders, "Um, does Caroline live here?" he asks the girl unsure about this being the right apartment, "Mommy is in the shower, who are you?" the little girl inquires him with curiosity shining brightly in her eyes. "I'm her boss, Klaus, and who, my dear, are you?" he answers her with a question. She smiles brightly at him making him think of Caroline "I'm Brooklyn and I've five years old!" she says happily. "Brooklyn, honey, who are you talking to?"

Klaus froze at the sound of her voice, the little girl, Brooklyn, pushes the door open even wider than before reviling a very indecent Caroline with a mirror shock expression of her own in seeing her boss at her front door. "Mommy, is this the Klaus that you and Auntie Kat were talking about?" her daughter's innocence shows greatly as Klaus smirks at the information and Caroline blushes, "Please come in so no one else can see that I am only in a towel." She mutters turning her heel to go put on clothes that would be proper. Brooklyn closes the door behind Klaus and he sits the bag that he is holding on the small end table by the door. "Do you like movies?" she asks him. "What kind of movies are we talking about?" Klaus asks letting the small blonde drag him towards the living area.

"Disney!" she shouts happily bouncing in her spot earning a chuckle from Klaus. "Brooklyn, is it, where is your father?" he asks the small girl. He was curious as to why Caroline has never mention being in a relationship or wearing a wedding band let alone having a daughter. "I don't have one but my mommy, Auntie Bon, Auntie Kat, and Uncle Stef are all I need!" she replies with enthusiasm before Klaus could say anything else Caroline walks in, even though she is wearing grey sweat pants, a light color blue tank top, and her hair thrown in a messy bun she still manages to look beautiful even in her current sick state. "Hello love," he greets her. "Brooklyn, I put in a movie for you in your room. Can you go watch it while mommy talks to her boss?" she instructs to her five year old. "Okay!" she says running by her not without a kiss on the cheek.

Once the door shuts to Brooklyn's room Caroline motions for Klaus to follow her to the kitchen and he grabs the bag that he left by the door and follows her. "What's in the bag?" she asks curiously making Klaus chuckle at how much the mother and daughter are alike. "I came baring gifts of soup and Sprite." He told her taking out four cans of chicken noodle soup and a two liter of Sprite. Her face lights up with excitement about having food since she is in need to go shopping and is making a mental note in talking Bonnie with her Sunday so they can shop for food together, Klaus offers to make the soup and Caroline takes a seat at the center island and watches for the soup to boil so she can have something warm in her belly. "So is Brooklyn yours?" Caroline knew that this question would come but she only hope that he wouldn't go there but luck hasn't been on her side since the day that they met for the second time in her life. Klaus looks over his shoulder at the silent blonde already taking her silence as a yes but still waits for her to answer, "You know, I can never find anyone to share our lives with, I mean when the guy finds out about Brooklyn they run, It's not her fault, I love my daughter with all my heart. I want her to be happy is all and I honestly don't need anyone in our life that isn't going to stay in for the long haul." she laughs humorlessly at her words trying to blink back the tears that threaten to fall at the hard truth.

Klaus turns off the stove and pours the soup into one of the bowls that he found and sits it in front of the depress blonde. "The father of Brooklyn is an idiot." Caroline looks up at him as he continues, "Honestly, I think you're strong, beautiful, and full of light, and I think her father isn't worth either of Brooklyn or your time. I can see that you don't need anyone to support you, hell you're doing fine all on your own." He told her honestly. "Remember Mr. Mikaelson, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." Caroline throws back smiling at her boss. "Mommy, I'm hungry." Brooklyn walks in rubbing her growling tummy, both adults laugh at the small girl and Klaus pours the soup into a small bowl for Brooklyn and she flashes him one of her bright smiles and says thank you. "Oh Caroline, take the next week off to get better, I need my favorite assistance at her best." He told her walking towards the door with Caroline following behind him rolling her eyes at him, "I'm your only assistance." She grabs the door watching him pass over the threshold and turns to give her his usual smirk "Of course, and another thing, love, I do expect to see you bright and early Monday when you return." He told her leaving the small family behind.

A few days later, Caroline took Bonnie along with her and Brooklyn to go grocery shopping. "I'm telling you Bonnie, he showed up with soup!" she explains watching the dark skin woman deciding between some kind of melon or something. "I thought he was the devil reincarnated?" Bonnie asks her best friend placing the fruit into the shopping cart. Caroline couldn't come up with an answer to that making Bonnie raise an eye brow at the blonde who is lost for words. "Mommy, can I have this?" Brooklyn bounces over to them showing the women the box of cereal that she pick up from the cereal aisle that is a few feet from them. "Sure, honey, remember that you need to stay with me at all times." Caroline scowls the young blonde. An older couple pass them giving a disapproving look thinking that Caroline and Bonnie are partners making Caroline roll her eyes, not that she's against gays it that she doesn't like people being judgmental.

"Anyways, you seem so work up over this boss of yours then he turns around and surprise you by bringing you soup, are you sure there's nothing more?" Bonnie had to ask Caroline that making her blush at the thought of her sexy boss being more than professional with her. "No, it's not like that even if he does flirt with me. He does it with anything that has legs." "I beg to differ, love. That's more of my brother, Kol, that your describing." That voice made Caroline's blood run cold, Bonnie gave a surprise look at the tall slightly curly blonde hair man behind her friend who is berating her boss. "Hi Mr. Boss Man!" Brooklyn says happily from the front of the basket, apparently her daughter doesn't pay much attention since her attention span for a five year old isn't very long. "Hello darling, please call me Klaus." He replies to the younger version of Caroline before turning to Bonnie, "Hello, I'm Klaus, that one that apparently flirts with anything that has-" "Klaus, not in front of Brooklyn!" Caroline hisses earning a chuckle from the man. "Right, nothing going on at all." Bonnie mumbles to herself. "It's nice to meet you, Klaus." She replies shaking his hand.

Much to Caroline's liking Klaus chose to tag along and is keeping her daughter well entertain. Bonnie looks over to see Caroline watching Klaus playing along with Brooklyn as they continue to shop throughout the store, she notice that loving look that she gives Brooklyn when she is admiring her daughter. "You like him." Bonnie whispers to Caroline, making the other woman snap out of her daydream "What?" she stutters "You like Klaus." Bonnie concludes "I do not, he's just being good with Brooke that's all." She says swiftly turning back to her shopping leaving Bonnie to believe whatever crazy thing she is thinking. _'I can't fall for him.'_ Caroline sighs stealing another glance at Klaus teaching Brooklyn different things about the food.

Once the shopping ended and they pack up the car with their groceries, Caroline turns to Klaus who is shifting on his feet nervously which was an odd thing for him. "Why were you here?" she asks him. "I had to grab something for Rebekah." He says looking around the parking lot. "Is there something else?" she presses on, that moment Klaus looks at her looking at her blue eyes is slowing making his nerves settle down, "Katherine suggest that I should bring someone with me this weekend. It's a big family event that we have every year in September for Labor Day and I thought that youd like to come along with Brooklyn?" he asks her. Caroline is beyond shock by his request let alone asking her to come on a private trip with his family, the thought made her unease by all means. "You know what, forget it." Taking her silence as a no makes Klaus angry and he turns on his heel "Klaus, I would love to go." Her hand grabs his elbow to stop him from walking away. A smile appear on his features but he didn't want her to see how happy her decision has made him, _'Why should I care?'_ "Great, I'll pick you up Friday after I leave the office at three. If I was you, I would pack light." He tells her before leaving and going back into the store since he abandon his task before running into them. Caroline gets into the driver's seat with a huge smile on her face "I beg to differ that you don't like him." That earn Bonnie a slap on the arm "Seriously!" she exclaims laughing at her friend.

After unloading the car by making three trips to make sure that they have everything and that they had their items separated from each other. The women order take out once again Caroline opted for the easier and more lazy choice of food for them but tonight Bonnie and her get to watch a ton of Rom-Coms since Caroline is still on her vacation that Klaus granted her to get better and to make sure she is well over her sickness. Brooklyn is bathe and has her pjs on along with having her favorite stuff animal with her. She lies on the pile of blankets that Bonnie made for her in the floor while the women sit on the love seat "Wedding Crashers?" Caroline says to her best friend who shrugs in return. Popping in Caroline's favorite romantic comedy movies, she goes back to the couch to get settle in. she grabs her Chinese along with having her wine sitting beside her then she pushes play. As the night is fill with laughs and heart breaking moments, Brooklyn finally got to have a say so in a Disney movie that she wants to watch before falling asleep, so Bonnie puts in Hercules for the girl as Caroline mouths word for word and sings every song that was played. Sadly this movie had one song in it that reminds her of herself way too much and the lyrics fits semi prefect to her.


	6. Chapter 6: Marry Me

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter Six: Marry Me**

**Author: Sorry for the long update but I did let you know that it was going to take a while. Two of the days I didnt write only because I didnt have the change to do so. I finished this last night and b_dimple help correct some errors that I had. In the future chapters there might be a longer wait for the update. Also I am rewatching all of season one of TVD so I will have my inpiratuon at hand while I write away at this story. I hope this is worth the wait! thank you all that have favor, review, and follow. I will be sure to have everyone's name on the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Caroline has been in Florida for about three hours now, she has been nervous since she woke up this morning to remember that she is going on a three day weekend with her boss whom she had grown to hate clearly because he has turn her world upside down and now look where she is! Playing house with the very man that she wants nothing to do with, _'Yeah right, if that was true you wouldn't be here.'_ She scowls herself knowing that she very well wants to be here. Since they arrive at Klaus' beach house in Florida, she has been over thinking everything. "Hey Care, you okay?" the worry voice of her best friend breaks her train of thought. "Yeah Stef, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." She sighs getting up off the edge of the bath tub and walks over to the sink to splash cold water on her face. Oh did she forget to mention, while only being here for three hours she has manage to piss off her very boss that has brought her here, no? Well that is why Caroline Forbes, is in her bathroom hiding from the embarrassing moment, in time that the faith has thrown upon her.

She opens the bathroom door to see a very worried Salvatore brother whom is only concern for her wellbeing and her sanity. "Is he still mad?" she asks him. "I would say his ego is pretty bruised but nothing that won't fade out in a few hours." He reinsures his best friend. "Come on, I think Katherine and Rebekah are about to head out shopping to kill time before Finn and Sage arrives with their children." Stefan encourages her to leave the bedroom that she will no doubt be sharing with Klaus. Caroline sighs again before stepping outside of the bedroom and follows Stefan down the hall towards the spiral staircase. "Caroline! Are you okay?" Katherine asks her dear friend. "Yes, Kat, I am fine. Where is Brooke?" she asks with worry. "She's playing with Dean, Elijah agree to watch them while we go shopping." Katherine says. "Let's go before you ruin this family's name anymore." Rebekah adds turning on her heel.

_**Three hours ago**_

_They arrive at the Mikaelson's beach house on time, Klaus opens the door for Caroline and Brooklyn. "Look mommy!" the young girl shouts with glee at the massive house. "This is your beach house?" Caroline says in awe causing Klaus to chuckle. "Come on, love lets go in." he says to her. Klaus' hand found the small of Caroline's back as he guides her towards the house. She is in too much shock to even realize what he is trying to play at, when they enter the house a middle age blonde hair woman comes towards them with a huge small on her face "Niklaus, my son, what do we owe to have your presence here?" she asks happily about her child being there. That's when she took notice to Caroline and her daughter standing beside Klaus a bit awkwardly then a man with dark hair walks in to see them "Niklaus." He states not as thrilled as the woman. "Father. Mother." He says glaring at the man but his glare soften when he looks back at his mother._

"_Niklaus, you didn't tell me you have a wife let alone a child. I'm sorry dear, my name is Esther and this is my husband Mikael." Esther says trying to hide the hurt by her son. "I'm sorry mother, this is Caroline and Brooklyn." He plays off of his mother's confusion to them. Caroline is anger by this, who does he think he is claiming her as his wife and her daughter as his! "Excuse me, but we're not married, not even close. I'm his personal assistance and this is my daughter." She corrects. The man chuckles at this new information making Klaus angry "Pathetic, boy, you haven't even married and yet you tried to play your mother as a fool." He sneers at him. Klaus glares at the man before storming off leaving Caroline in his awake and in an awkward situation. "I am sorry dear, I didn't know." "It's fine." Caroline cuts her off, "Excuse us." She hurries off away from Klaus' parents and to get her daughter away from anymore deception._

**Present**

Caroline groans at the memory of what happen and now she is stuck with his bitchy sister. At least she has Katherine here with her, speaking of which. they are in a bridal shop "Hey Kat, why are we here?" she ask curious to know. "Oh Rebekah loves to come into the bridal shops just to try on the wedding dresses in hope that Stefan will propose to her." She replies rolling her eyes at her sister-in-law. It's no secret that Katherine and Rebekah don't get along, they never had since Katherine walk into Elijah's life so many years ago. "So Katherine, how did you and Elijah meet?" she inquires the older woman. Katherine smirks at her question, "It was the summer before I started college. One of my girlfriends invited me to this party-" "No way! He went to a party?" Caroline asks shock. Katherine laughs at her "No, but let me finish, anyways…"

_Katherine is walks the halls of Whitmore College in hopes for find her friend's dorm room, since she has never been to the college campus before, she is utterly lost. She continues to look around trying to read the information signs "College is so confusing!" she exclaims frustrate by being lost in the college. "Are you needing some assistance?" a voice calls to her. Rolling her eyes in frustration, she turns around to give the poor person a piece of her mind when she finds that person to be a very attractive man. "I uh yeah, I'm here to see a friend. There's this party and she wants me to go." She fumbles with the words. This is very surprising since, Katherine Pierce, is never fumbles with words because of an attractive man. He smirks at her utter lost for words "I guess you seem like a, what do they call it? A girl gone wild type?" he hasn't known her for a minute and he insulted her! "Listen here, _boy_, I am not some slut as you so kindly instead. And to think I actually thought you was attractive! The nerve of you-you arrogant ass." Katherine turns her heel and storms off, not knowing where she is going but as long as it is as far away from him. The sound of someone running up behind her and her knowing that someone is the very hot yet ass of a man that insulted her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to call you anything." His hand grabs her elbow making her stop to look at him. _

"Wait one minute, Elijah insulted you?" Caroline interrupts laughing at Katherine's story. Katherine shrugs looking through the racks of dresses. They have move on from the bridal shops and to the mall where they are shopping. "Didn't I tell you? He's a charmer. Arrogant yet charming, we were young though." Katherine smiles at the fondness of their first meeting, "Please continue." She insists wanting to know more about their first meeting. "As I was saying before you rudely interrupted…"

"_Listen…?" "Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson." "Right, _Elijah_, listen I don't take kindly to people who insult me. Do me a favor and screw off." She sneers at him, jerking her arm back and continues walking away._

_Finally she found her friend's dorm and knocks on her door. Katherine checks her phone at the text her friend sent her "We meet again." She almost drops her phone at the sound of his voice. The thick accent of the arrogant British man that insulted twenty minutes earlier 'Damn, I didn't realize that _he_ is her boyfriend.' She curses her luck._

"Okay, that is weird!" Caroline interrupts once again making Katherine roll her eyes. "Yes, he was dating my friend at the time. It was weird, we had this connection and we didn't start dating until my sophomore year of college. It was the summer before freshman and my friend was giving me a tour before we went to the party." Katherine hands her a bunch of dresses to try on. "There's a dinner party tonight, a big Mikaelson greeting, there will be a lot of people! Eligible men for you to pick from, and don't worry about the kids, they'll be in the play room with one of the servants watching them." She reassures the blonde. "Seriously!" she moans not wanting to attend any kind of party not when the man who invited her is mad with her. "Yes, seriously, plus you need to look hot and we need to make you very very noticeable." Katherine smirks pushes Caroline into one of the available dressing rooms and throws another dress over the door to her friend.

"_Kat!" her bubbly friend shouts coming up from behind her boyfriend. Elijah stood there smirking down at the frisky brunette whom is loathing him as of now. "Ginger, what a pleasant surprise you have here." She jesters to Elijah. Ginger blushes at the mention of her boyfriend and invites her friend inside of her dorm. "Elijah this is Katherine, one of my good friends. Kat this is Elijah, my boyfriend." She introduces them. "We've meet on the way. It's a pleasure of meeting you again Miss Katherine." Elijah says taking her hand and kissing the top of it. She shifts uncomfortably at the display and moves away from him. "Aren't we going on a tour before the party?" she suggests trying to put as much space between her friend's boyfriend and herself. "Yes, let me grab my jacket! Oh is it okay for Elijah to tag along? It's our weekend together and all." She shouts from her bedroom leaving Katherine in the same room as Elijah. "Sure." She replies before turning to glare at him. Katherine places her hands on her hips and glares meaningful at Elijah, "Listen and listen well, I value my friendship here so back off before I make you, are we clear?" she threatens. "Crystal." He smirks._

"You threaten him?" the blonde gasp in surprise at her. Katherine smirks her usually trademark smirk and tosses her hair over her shoulder. "Yes but damn was he persistent, that man always infuriated me to no end! That Christmas Ginger begged me to go with her to meet his parents and talk about awkward and nose bleeds." She chuckles at the memory. "Oh man, you have to spill that one!" Caroline calls eagerly to see whom she punch. "Oh it was Elijah, I swear that man has to be nuts to love me." She jokes with a smile. Caroline laughs at what she said and only wishes that she could have been there to see it. "Come on you bores, I'm ready to go." Rebekah calls to the two women who are sharing a moment. Rebekah glares at Caroline, jealous at how she can bond with her sister-in-law better than she can.

Later that night, Caroline is sitting in front of her vanity finishing up on her hair and makeup. Katherine talk her into buying the lipstick red dress and a pair of silver two inch stilettos heels. She wore her hair back in a tight bun with two braids going back to it wrapping around and a few pieces of her hair hanging loose in curls while her makeup is light and tasteful. She opens the black box that her mother gave her when she was fourteen for a late birthday gift to revile a beautiful necklace that has a silver chain with a small stud diamond that lies against her. "Caroline, you ready?" Stefan calls from the other side of her door. She smiles brightly at her reflect and adds her earrings and slips on her heels before walking over to the door and opens it to revile her best friend standing on the other side smiling at her. "You clean up nice." She compliments. "Ouch. That was a compliment?" he chuckles offering his arm to her. "Okay okay how about, wow Mister Salvatore, you look handsome tonight." She says with a fake awe in her voice. "Whatever, you look great tonight." He counters rolling his eyes. Caroline smiles at his compliment as they walk down the hall to the staircase. They approach the stairs and Caroline recoils from him "You have to escort Rebekah, she's your future." She says smiling before walking down the stairs before him.

Stefan smirks knowing that Rebekah would be coming out in moment so he await for her by the stairs. "I started to worry if I was on your high priority list anymore?" he smirks at the sound of his beautiful girlfriend's voice, he turns to see her standing there in a silver knee length dress with her arms cross over her chest looking annoyed. "You know I love you Beck, and I've told you a million times that Caroline is like a little sister to me." He tucks a fallen piece of hair behind her ear looking at her lovingly. "Come on, let's go." He offers his arm to his girlfriend who unwilling uncross her arms and takes his smiling at him.

**At the party**

Behind the beach house of the Mikaelson's there is a party in full swing in the garden. From the backyard, you can see the beach and how the sun reflects off of it making the water glitter under the intensity of the sun. Caroline is enjoying the view clearly as she sips her champagne trying to forget the whole day from beginning until now. "Fancy seeing that you attended." And that's when everything that was going good turn to bad, finishing off her drink Caroline turns to see Klaus. "What, am I not invited? Am I supposed to be locked away?" she scoffs at him. Klaus smirks at her rudeness "Oh no, love, just after this morning I figured you'd still be hiding." He taunts her moving closer. Caroline glares at him before pushing pass him. Klaus reaches out to grab her elbow stopping her from walking away. "Let me go, Klaus." She sneers at him. Klaus pulls her backwards making her fall against his chest "What's wrong love? Did I rub you the wrong way?" he taunts her again. "Your drunk, that's nice." She states wiggling out of his grip. He lets go of her, his smirk never leaving his face as she turns to glare at him once again. "What if I am?" he spat back trying to get her all railed up. "You're pathetic." She turns once again to leave him where he stands.

Caroline storms away from a very drunk and rude Klaus making her way through the crowd to avoid from running into again. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to say thank you for coming out this evening." Mikael starts. All the guest turn to Mikael, who is standing up with his drink present in his hand. "It's a great pleasure of you all spending time here in our beautiful beach home. Please help yourself to the drinks and cater. Enjoy." He raises his hand that had everyone else raise their glasses. Stefan took this time since Mikael has everyone's attention "If I could say something to this night." Stefan inquires gaining everyone's attention on him. He turns to Rebekah who looks confused by him. "Rebekah Mikaelson, we meet three years ago at one of the events that your family was hosting. I was extremely nervous about approaching you seeing as you can be intimidating at times," this cause a few people to chuckles at his statement and Rebekah rolls her eyes. "But that day you look absolutely beautiful just like right now. Rebekah Mikaelson, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning to see you there. I want you be myself forever. Stefan gets down on one knee, Rebekah realizes what he is doing making her gasp in surprise. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asks her smiling handsomely up at her. Tears fill her eyes at his question "Oh my! Stefan, yes! YES!" she shouts almost tackling him to the ground, tears flowing happily from her eyes. Everyone broke out into a roar of cheers at the happily newly engaged couple. Caroline smiles from her spot, she couldn't help but scan the yard to see Klaus sneaking off with one of the waitress. _'Seriously! Now all of the places he choose! Not under the same roof of my daughter.'_ Caroline storms towards the house seeing red in her view. She will not stand for him to be like that in the same house as her daughter.

Klaus kisses the forgotten name of the waitress that snuck up into his room with him. She unbuttons his jacket and slides it off of him then follows his shirt to the ground. She sits on top of his lap in her bra and skirt while the make out. The door swings open to revile a very peeved blonde glaring harshly at the pair. The waitress tries to cover herself while Klaus looks at her annoyed. "If you're going to join then shut the door." He calls bored. "Get out before you lose your job." Caroline snaps at the topless girl. She hurries to grab her shirt pulling it on and runs pass Caroline. Klaus groans at the fun that got ruined by her, he lies back on the bed trying to ignoring the hotheaded blonde.

Caroline slams the door shut behind her making a very loud effect and walks over to him, "Play mommy somewhere else." He told her. "Oh shut up, I am sick and tired of your bipolar attitude today." She snaps at him. Klaus sits up on his elbows glaring up at the blonde who's been haunting him all day, "I could say the same about you." He says trying to provoke her more. "Are you still mad about me embarrassing you when we first arrived? Hello! I am the victim to that horrible awkward mess you left behind." She said to him. A smirk spread across his face, getting up from the bed "That little spat, I'm over it already." He remarks. He steps closer to her making her step back until her back is against the wall, being trap by him. Klaus puts his hands on either side of her face leaning in dangerously close. "Would you prefer that," he starts taking one of his hands to stroke her face. "That I have my way with you instead of that girl?" he finishes leaning in closer to where their lips as almost touching. Caroline didn't know what to think about what she got herself into. He is so close and all she wants to do is kiss him but she is reminded by the smell of alcohol on his breath that he isn't in the right state of mind. "You're drunk." She whispers.

"Yes love we establish that back at the party." His breath fans her face making her head spin. A loud smack can be heard very loud and very clear throughout the room.

**Monday**

"I'm telling you Stefan, he is a self-absorb ass that wants to get in my pants!" Caroline cries and Stefan chokes on his coffee at her very loud and public outburst. "Care!" he calls slightly embarrass by what she said. She looks up from the table to frown at him, "What? I'm serious here Stefan." She whines. "Listen, Care that is just who Klaus Mikaelson is. A multi-million playboy who is out to sleep with anything that has legs." He says about their boss. Caroline sighs, she knows that he is nothing but a playboy but it doesn't stop this annoying feeling that is trying to appear. She looks down at her phone checking to see how much time they have until they go back to the lion's den.

"On the bright side, you finally propose to Rebekah!" she tries to be optimistic about this whole dull situation that she is in. "Yes, it was so nerve racking though, having all those eyes but I knew that she would love an audience though." He says lovingly. Caroline looks at her best friend with a smile on her face, she knows what it's like to be in love and to have your heart brutally stomp on as well. "So Katherine invited me to her son's birthday party that's coming up soon. I want Brooke to go but I don't think it will be wise that I attend, given that I slapped our boss." She sighs again looking defeated. "Go, don't let him stop you. Remember your Caroline Forbes, no one scares you away." Stefan announces causing her to laugh for the first time that day.

Once they arrive back at the office, Caroline busies herself with catch up work that she missed the previous week while she was sick. She sits at her desk looking at the picture of her daughter smiling back at her. Her fingers trance the outside of the picture, thinking back on that day. The first time Caroline went over to Katherine's home and how she was nervous about attending the birthday party of her son. Now that all seems so silly, she isn't that scared little girl who doesn't know how to take care of a newborn. Now she has confidences, she is now a business woman who can support her daughter without any help.

_Ding_

Caroline looks down at her phone to see that Bonnie text her. _'She never text me at work.'_ Fear stuck through her, all the five years that she has been here never has Bonnie tried to contact her at work until it's important or unless she text her first.

_Caroline, you need to come home. I already got Brooklyn from school. –B_

_What is going on? –C_

Caroline swallows a lump in her throat, the thought of something bad that has happen to either one of them is making her sick.

_Please come home! –B_

Caroline bolts out of her seat grabbing her purse and keys as she left her office. Fear is guiding her through the office, she passes Elena's desk in a hurry not bothering to stop and tell her where she is going. "Care! Hey Care, wait!" she calls but Caroline's only thought is to get to her house. The elevator opens and she crashes into someone "Oof" she stumbles back but a pair of hands steadies her. She looks up to see the person she has been avoiding all day and the other head CEO of the company. "What's the matter, love?" he asks curious to what has gotten into her. Tears swell in her eyes "I need to leave." She whispers brokenly. "Brother, I'll catch up with you another time." Klaus nods at Elijah. "Alright." He walks off to see how everyone is coming along. Klaus escorts Caroline out of the building and to his vehicle and towards her home.

_On my way, please be okay. -C_


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitor

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter Seven: Unexpected Visitor**

**Author: Sorry that this chapter is short. Next couple of chapters will be longer and there will be more of Kalijah as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will start away on the next one. Thank you to all the favs, reviews, and follows!**

**jacquie m. cullen, jwakeel, zaja, clumsycuzimfallinginlovexo, mah luka, deppie-ntinabffs, guest, obsessed-and-undecided, thedreamingassasin, mireen16, kiki1276, littlerunner, busterlove, thadie, laney.18, .73, moonfan2012, samantha mikaelson, giss.88, maytesalvatore, winxgirl1997, uniqueness14**

**Enjoy!**

_Have you ever felt like your drowning? Drowning from your own fears, your own nerves, or the insecurities that keep pushing at you waiting for you to break? That's what Caroline is experiencing right now, with every step she takes adds to the nerves that she is feeling. She reaches the front door of her boyfriend's house, she stares at the knob of the door as if it's going to reach out and bite her if she tries to touch it. "Caroline?" she turns at the sound of her name. There stands her boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood, confused as to why she is here, "Did I miss a date?" he asks curious as he comes up the steps of his home. "Ty, we need to talk. I have something to tell you." Her voice breaks as tears gathers in her eyes. Tyler looks stun at what she said. _We need to talk_ isn't the best words that you can hear, they usually lead to a break up. Caroline walks over to the porch swing encouraging Tyler to follow, once they are sitting down Caroline draws her legs to her chest, "Ty, I'm pregnant." She whispers. "What?" he asks clearly he didn't hear her. "I'm pregnant!" her voice rose a little. Tyler stares at her in shock and disbelief "Who's there father?" "You." Tyler bolts out of the seat, sitting near her is making him woozy. "Are you sure?" he tries to steady himself on the porch rail "Am I sure? Seriously! Tyler you're the father and all you can say is am I sure?" she cries to him. He turns to glare at the blonde sitting on the swing. "Well you were one who seeks attention! You probably slept with whoever gave you the time of day!" he shouts at her._

_Caroline drops her legs on the porch before standing up, she walks pass Tyler to get away from this horrible nightmare that seems to haunt her. "Oh no you don't!" he grabs her arm pulling her back, she stumbles a bit but regains her balance. "You're not leaving that quick. You are not telling anyone about that!" he points at her stomach, "You're going to get rid of that thing and we're through here." He demands her. "No Tyler, this thing, is my baby and I will keep her." She tries to get her arm out of his grip. "Her!?" he roars tightening his grip "Stop, you're hurting me." Her pleas are left unheard. "Get rid of it or I will." He threatens and shoves her to the side to storm off. Caroline steadies herself on the rail, the hurt that she is experiencing isn't from her throbbing arm. It's deeper than that, the hurt is coming from her heart, and she thought they we're going to be together forever. She thought wrong and it cost her a heartbreak._

_From that day forward, Caroline only thought of her child's needs, what she needs to do to make their life better. "I promise, you my little girl, that no one will ever hurt you." She whispers to the unborn child._

Caroline bolts out of Klaus' car, she runs into the apartment building and towards the stairs. The only thing running through her mind is if her daughter and Bonnie are alright. She reaches her floor about to open the door when she felt a hand on her elbow "Caroline, wait." He sounds a bit out of breath, she didn't realize that he would have chased after her into the building. That doesn't seem like something that Klaus Mikaelson would do, chasing after a girl whose life is more messed up than she leads on. "I'll be fine, go back to the office." She put on her brave face but Klaus knew better than to believe that she'll be fine. "I'm going with you." He told her. "Why do you care?!" she shouts at him trying to keep the tears back. Klaus didn't know how to answer her. Caroline turns back around and walks through the door and down the hallway, it's like that day that she told Tyler about being pregnant with his child.

Caroline knocks on Bonnie's door, fear is pumping through her veins and her heart is racing making it thunder loudly in her ears. The door opens to reveal the tan skin woman who is relieved to see her blonde friend "Oh Bonnie!" Caroline throws her arms around her best friend's neck and hugs her. "I was so worried that something bad happen." Caroline cries. Bonnie weakly pats her back "Care, there is someone here that wants to meet Brooklyn." She whispers in fear of what she might say. Caroline steps back with fear in her eyes, Bonnie steps aside to let her in the home to find out who is waiting in the living room. Bonnie notice the blonde man from the grocery store "Klaus, it's nice to see you. Thank you for bringing Caroline here but I think you should leave." She tries to close the door but Klaus' foot got in the way "What is going on?" he demands the woman before him.

Bonnie glares at him "None of your business, if I was you Mr. Mikaelson, I'd stay away from Caroline and her daughter. She doesn't need a man like you in their lives. Your reputation speaks for itself." She threatens him. Klaus only smirks at her attempt to threaten him and removes his foot from the door "Good day, Miss Bennett." he turns around and walks away waving over his shoulder.

Bonnie closes the door and walks into the living room where Caroline is standing in the doorway staring at the person sitting on the couch. "Mother." She whispers in disbelief at the woman sitting on the couch talking to her daughter. The woman looks up from talking to Brooklyn to see her daughter standing there "Caroline, you haven't changed much over the years. I see you kept the baby." She jesters to Brooklyn. "Brooke, go to the playroom." Caroline orders not taking her eyes off her mother. Bonnie moves to Brooklyn and helps her gather her school things and walks towards the hallway. "What are you doing here? Better question is, how did you find me?" Caroline glares at her mother. Liz Forbes moves from the couch to stand up "Caroline, I haven't seen you in five years and that's what you have to say?" she counters her daughter with a question of her own. "Okay fine, hello _mother_ how are you on this fine day? Better?" she shot back sarcastically. Liz glares at her daughter's attitude and Caroline turns and walks into the kitchen "If I'm going to talk to you then I need a drink." She says. Liz follows Caroline into the kitchen and takes a seat at the breakfast table. Caroline pours herself a glass of wine and turns to stare at her mother "Is this where you've been for the past five years?" Liz asks her trying to be as professional as she can. Caroline rolls her eyes at her mother, no matter what that woman can't seem to be normal around her without tying her job to her personal life.

"Yes." "And that girl, that's Tyler's child?" Caroline pinch the bridge of her nose before taking a long drink of her alcohol "Yes." She answers closing her eyes not wanting to do this right now. "Has he seen her?" Liz is almost afraid to ask her. "No, he doesn't know where we are and I'd like to keep it that way. His parents keep my whereabouts on the DL and I keep her away from him." Caroline says pouring another drink, she figure it's going to be a very, very long day.

After three hours of Caroline answering Liz's questions and having a very awkward dinner, Caroline is washing the dishes since Bonnie made them dinner. Liz left shortly after dinner and Caroline has check her phone to see that Klaus has been trying to reach her and that Stefan has call a few times as well. Caroline puts her phone back into her pocket and finishes the dishes. "Care, are you okay?" Bonnie asks her friend. Caroline stares at the sink, if she has to be honest, no she's not okay. Her past is coming back to haunt her and it's only a matter of time before he tries to seek her out. One by one tears off into the now cold dish water, she didn't bother to wipe away her tears, and everything around her is crumbling down. "Honestly, this life that I built for my daughter and me is coming down." She sighs and turns to see her friend looking at her with worry.

Caroline wipes away her tears, "I'll be fine eventually but right now, no I won't be fine or okay." She says brushing pass Bonnie to retrieve her daughter. Caroline and Brooklyn left Bonnie's and walks down the hall back to their home. "Look mommy, its Mr. Mikaelson!" Brooklyn shouts with excitement of seeing her mother's boss waiting at their door for them. Caroline is surprised to see Klaus standing outside of her home, he looks up to see Brooklyn running towards him and her mother following behind. "Hello love." He says as Brooklyn hugs his legs grinning up at him. "Hi!" she says back happy to see him. Caroline shakes her head and opens her door allowing them to enter. "Brooklyn, honey, go and change into your night wear since you bathed at Bonnie's and be ready for bed in one hour and I'll come in to kiss you good night." She instructs the young girl. Brooklyn takes off towards her bedroom, "Would you like a drink?" she offers him. "No thanks love." He politely declines her offer. Caroline knew she shouldn't be drinking anymore tonight but her life is turning to the pits and she needs to let loose for the night.

Caroline grabs the bottle of wine that she hide in the cabinet and grabs a glass before heading back into the living room to set them down and walks off to her daughter's room to kiss her good night. Klaus is waiting patiently as he could in the living room, he has questions that need to be answer and he needs to know what Bonnie's deal is with him. "You're here for a reason." Caroline says walking back in. Klaus' breath caught in his throat at the sight, Caroline change out of her work clothes and into a long t-shirt that stops at her knees with her hair left down. "Don't get any ideas, Mikaelson." She snorts at him. "It's kind of hard when you walk in looking like that, love." He smirks at her. "Perv, I have shorts on underneath. I'm not some sleazy girl that you take home." "You implying that you want to come home with me?" Caroline rolls her eyes at his attempt to get her all riled up.

Caroline sits down beside Klaus and turns on the television and pours herself a glass of wine. Klaus chuckles at her, he wouldn't imagine spending his night with Caroline of all people. Caroline looks over at him to see what is so funny "What?" she asks sipping her wine. "How do you do it?" he asks curious. He turns on the couch, bringing his left leg on the couch so he is more comfortable. Caroline smiles from her glass before setting it down on the coffee table "You really want to know?" she asks him. Klaus nods in response to her leaning in slightly "I cry and scream into my pillow, go to sleep, wake up and live another day." She says to him. "I don't get up and go to work to put up with your arrogance, I do it to provide for my daughter. She means the world to me and no man or body is going to stand in my way." She told him turning back to the show that is on. Klaus stares at her in awe, she amazes him every day and every time he gets the chance to speak with her. Instead of replying to her comment he turns back around to watch whatever show is on.

Two hours later and a bottle a wine down, Caroline and Klaus are talking with each other without arguing which is surprising. Brooklyn is sleeping in her room safely and Caroline can rest a sure that nothing will happen while Klaus is with them. "So what is one of the most embarrassing moment you had as a teenager?" Caroline asks "Only if you tell me one of yours?" he shot back smirking. "Ugh, fine but you owe me one from your childhood!" she giggles at him. Klaus shakes his head at the tipsy blonde woman sitting in front of him. "Okay so it was the first time that I met Stefan. We were at a bonfire party and he was new to town so as a dare I walk over to him to ask him out. Once I got there we started to talk and some jerk bump into me and my drink went down the front of Stefan's shirt! Oh I was so embarrassed!" Caroline laughs and Klaus chuckles at her memory. "Okay back before we moved here from London, Rebekah has this little playdate and their mother thought it would be a good idea to have me join them. Mind you that I was ten at the time and Rebekah was six, anyways I had to play dress up with them." Caroline laughs again and she bent over holding her sides ever thou to a sober person it wouldn't have been so funny but Caroline is under the influence so she found it quite funny.

"Breath sweetheart," he says to her steadying her. Caroline starts to calm down but giggled here and there thinking about Klaus playing dress up with a bunch of girls. She sits up again with a smile present on her face "That's rich." She comments on his memory. "I was scarred for life." He shrugs. Letting out a yawn Caroline stretches raising her arms above her head then letting them fall down "I'm beat, your more than welcome to sleep on the couch, you can use the blanket on the back of the couch." She suggest getting to her feet. "Thanks love." He replies taking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head. Caroline stares at his perfect tone chest and flat stomach "Yeah, I'm going to bed now." She turns and runs towards her room leaving a chuckling Klaus in the living room.


	8. Chapter 8: Charity Ball and Hangovers

**Temporary Home **

**Chapter Eight: Charity Ball and Hangovers**

**Author: Thank you all for the reviews. I plan on making this a long muilt=chapter story but I can only drag out this story for as long as i can. The story has a possible squeal in the future I havent decided yet. Well the Originals are going to be on tonight! I'm excited to see the show down between Klasu and Tyler. ANYWYAS, thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favs!**

**ellavm18, beingwonderstruck, adlkfje, jennymikaelson, winxgirl1997, annalouise92**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TVD or the TO thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

"So your mom blows into town, how do you feel about that?" Elena asks Caroline as they sit in Caroline's office talking. "At first I thought she was there to genuinely see me. Then I found out that she wants to know where I am, so she can tell Brooke's father. She told me that either I call him up or she'll tell him where I've been for the last five years! The nerve of her!" Caroline huffs in frustration at what her mother is planning on doing. "What did Bonnie say about all of it?" Elena asks her. Caroline sighs "She thinks it'll be healthy for Brooklyn to see her father." "But?" "But, I don't think that it'll be wise, he didn't want her Elena. He told me to get rid of her." She whispers fighting back the tears at the awful memory. Elena felt bad for her coworker, "Let's go out tonight!" Elena suggest getting a small smile from Caroline.

"I don't think I'm paying you to sit around and talk." Both women looks to see their CEO standing in the door way looking at them. Elena says a quick goodbye before slipping pass Klaus as he walks in to take her seat. "I have all my basics done for the day. I'm waiting for a conformation call so I can go check out the ballroom that I have reserved for the charity ball." Caroline told him smirking. Klaus shrugs "I don't mind either way that you two talk but not on my time." He says bored. Caroline glares at her boss, she can't believe that he is acting this way after the night that they spent together! 'Hold on, I am not getting mad over nothing. We talked that's it.' She tries to convince herself. "Then why are you here?" she shot back not wanting to deal with his mood swings today.

"I need a date to this event and who better than my assistant?" he ponders. "I'm not interested." "That's fine, love, but I wasn't asking." That made Caroline turn red with anger and that's Klaus' cue to leave her alone. "When the time gets closer we need to pick out something that will compliment me." He said walking back to his desk.

**Two months later **

The charity ball is in full swing, Caroline is walking around making sure everything is looking prefect and everything is going well. Since she stepped foot through the door she has been busying herself with everything. Klaus is nowhere in sight hence why she arrived a tad bit late thanks to him. "Caroline, this ball looks fabulous!" one of the passing women comments and she gives a brief nod trying to look for Katherine who showed up twenty minutes ago. "Katherine!" Caroline calls seeing the brunette standing by her cousin and husband. "Hey Katherine can I have a word with you?" Caroline asks. "Hey Care, before you run off I want you to meet Damon, my husband." Elena introduce them. "Hi, Caroline Forbes, I'm the girl who is stuck as our CEO's personal assistance." She says shaking Damon's hand.

Katherine excuses herself from them and follows Caroline weaving in and out of people to get to a quieter place. Caroline stops outside of the ballroom "Care, what's wrong?" she asks worriedly. "Do you know where Klaus is?" she asks growing more and more frustrated with the blonde in question. "The last I saw him was with Elijah, they are were talking to a potential client." Katherine informs her. "Great he blows me off after he demands me to be here as his

date." Caroline is truly hurt by Klaus dodging her as of late. She can't catch a break with her bi-polar boss and now she arrives at the event that she helped put together to look like a fool. Caroline turns to walk back into the crowded room but Katherine caught her arm "Care, he isn't worth the heartache. Please, forget about the feelings that you might have for him. He'll end up hurting you." She tries to reasons with the upset blonde. "Thanks Kat but I'll be fine, I'm going home now." Caroline says defeated. She continues to walk into the room and Katherine lets her slip through her hand, feeling bad for the young mother.

Moving through the crowd to find Klaus to let him know that she is leaving and will see him first thing Monday morning. She holds back the tears and holds her head high, she approaches him with his back to her talking with his brother and father? 'This can't be good.' She thought worriedly quickly her pace trying to reach them before a fight breaks out.

**Mikaelson **

Klaus has been here a little over an hour, he sent a text Caroline to let her know to fend for herself. He sees Elijah dancing with his wife he feels almost bad about interrupting them from their dance. "Pardon me, but I can still your husband?" Klaus intervenes causing the couple to stop. "Niklaus, what do I owe the pleasure of you interrupting my dance?" Elijah asks slightly annoyed by his brother's presence. "Its fine, Eli, go I understand that this is a big event for you." Katherine says smiling at her husband. Elijah gives Katherine a quick kiss before following Klaus through the throng of people. "Brother there is another reason why you took me away from my wife?" Elijah asks never been one to beat around the bush. "Brother we must mingle with our clients." Klaus jesters waving his hand around the room. Elijah knew that there is something more than what his brother is leading on but he will soon find out.

After twenty minutes of talking Mikael makes his way to them. "Son and Klaus." He hisses out the last part. "Father." They said at the same time. "I understand why Elijah is here but tell me Klaus, haven't you ruin this family's name enough? What with that teen mom you keep under your care in all." He taunts him. Klaus clenches his fists at his side trying to remain calm, "Don't you dare talk about Caroline like that." He strains to say as calm as he could. "Oh yes that's the unwed's name. Tell me Klaus, is she as good as Tatia was? I could always hel-" "Father, we are not here to discuss personal business" Elijah cuts in trying to direct his father's attention somewhere else. Mikael smirks seeing Caroline approaching them from behind. "Let her make a choice of what a real Mikaelson can show her."

It all happen so fast, people screamed as Mikael flew to the ground from Klaus punching him square in the jaw. Anger rolled off of him in tidal waves, Caroline grabs Klaus' arm pulling him back. "Come on." She whispers to him pulling him behind her leaving the scene as is. Cameras flashing capturing the moments as they race by catching the act in hand so they can gossip about it the next day. Caroline gets him into her car and heads toward her house.

She pulled into the parking lot of her building parking her car and stares straight ahead trying to think of how to get the press to not print that pictures or a nice detailed story that would follow. "Why?" she asks him. Klaus hasn't said a word since they left the party. He wasn't thinking right when he hit Mikael, given that he's had way to many drinks before he even left his flat to attend

the party. "He was talking about you." He said not really sure what to tell her. "Seriously! You hit your father for talking about me? You have lost your mind!" Caroline yells at him turning to see him. She realizes that his eyes look blood shot "You're drunk, Great!" she throws open her door and walks around in a huff to get him out of the car and into her apartment. Klaus stumbles from her forcing him up and out of the car making her almost loose her balance if it wasn't for Klaus grabbing her arms.

"I might be the drunk one love but at least I'm not falling." He smirks at her. "Bite me." She mumbles. After straightening up she walks towards her building with a very surprising straight walking drunk. 'He can't walk that straight.' As soon as that thought was over he trips up the stairs making her laugh and him cursing at his lack of balance. "Come on drunk. Let's get you inside before people start to wonder if I'm taking advantage of you." She jokes. "I would be one hundred percent willing!" he remarks. Caroline blushes at that but shakes off his comment knowing that he is completely wasted and means nothing by it.

As soon as she got in through her doorway and into the living room he lies on the couch humming a light tune. "Caroline!" he sung out loud. "Hush, Klaus, I'm right here." She hushes him like a child. "Please undress me, it's incredibly hot in here." He whines. Caroline raises a brow at his request, hey she's a woman with needs and those needs need to be filled every once in a while. "No, I'll help you out of your shoes but that's as far as I go." She told him scowling at him along the way. Klaus smirks at what she said, he waits for her to get close enough and he grabs her and pulls her down on top of him. "Love, wouldn't you like to see what kind of drunk I can be?" he whispers huskily into her ear making her shiver in delight.

Closing her eyes to try and gain back her will not to strip him down and have her way with him. 'Damn you Klaus.' She curses trying to get off of him but instead he flips them over to where she is underneath him. "I dare you." He challenges her. "Get off." She bit out pushing him off of her and onto the floor. Caroline gets up from the couch and walks into her bedroom to change clothes. She hears shuffling noise from the living room only hoping that he kept his pants on at least. She enters her bedroom and pulls off her dress, kicking it to the side and grabbing her oversized shirt that she loves to wear and slipping on some short shorts before returning back to the living room. She leans against the wall to watch the beautiful blonde man trying to figure out how to change the channel. 'Klaus, I hope whatever happened today isn't anything we can't fix.' She thought before making herself known to him. "Need any help?" she asks softly.

Klaus looks up surprise to see her here "Uh yeah." He looks back down at the remote. Caroline walks over to the couch and sits down beside him taking the remote and turning on the television. "I suppose being drunk can blur one's vision?" he chuckles. "I guess, I usually don't get flat out wasted like you." She states. "Then again its nice seeing you being less of an ass, plus Brooklyn isn't here so I suppose that it's okay to have a drunk sleeping on my couch." She giggles and Klaus joins in by laughing as well. A few minutes pass and their both sitting on the couch in silence, Caroline stares at Klaus trying to figure out what is going on in that head of his. He looks lost in thought 'I wonder what's eating at him.' "I'm sorry about tonight." He finally breaks the silence. "Well it'll take time but I believe that Elena can get the pictures before that

hits the printer. I text her before I left my room to get on it first thing tomorrow." Caroline says not really bothered by the pictures.

"That's not want I meant." He mumbles. Caroline looks at him confused by what he is talking about. He turns to her debating on if he should kiss her or not he knows he shouldn't because it could damage the relationship that they built but he really wants too. "Well I'm going to bed. We have a long day ahead of us." She gets up and bids him good night. Klaus sits there looking up at the ceiling not paying one bit of attention to what is playing on the television, all he can think about it the blonde woman on the other side of the apartment. "Great, Klaus, just great." He says before lying down to watch whatever is on before falling asleep.

The next morning came all too quickly for Klaus, his head is throbbing and he hears someone talking very loudly. He groans in pain and holds his head trying to make the throbbing stop "You okay Mr. Mikaelson?" a soft voice made him open his eyes to see Brooklyn sitting on the coffee table staring at him worriedly. Before Klaus could response to Brooklyn's question, Caroline walks in the living room looking very upset about something. She glances down at the couch to see a very awake Klaus lying there looking miserable "Morning er afternoon sunshine." She greets him. "Aren't you looking chirper?" He groans covering his face with arm.

"Mommy is he going to be okay?" Brooklyn ask worriedly at his behavior. "Oh he's fine just having a very bad headache." She says to her concerned daughter "You are more than welcome to the shower, I think I might have clothes for you." Caroline suggest walking towards her room. She walks into her room and over to her closet and pulls out a box that she never unpack. 'He'll barely fit Tyler's clothes but I don't have any other clothes.' She thought pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and heads over to the bathroom. She knocks on the door and waits for a minute. No one answer so she opens the door "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she quickly turns away from a very naked and very wet Klaus who seemed to be getting out of the shower. "Find anything you like?" he taunts her. "Really! You have the nerve to say that while my daughter is home." She huffs still having her back to him. He chuckles at her innocence thinking how cute she looks being flush with embarrassment.

"This is all I have for you." She says placing the clothes on the counter and walks out the door. Klaus grabs her arm and spins her around pulling her close to his naked body "Thank you love." He whispers huskily to her. Caroline tries her hardest to not look at his well-defined chest, incredibly flat stomach and 'Oh my God!' she closes her eyes tightly. She can feel his breath fanning her face "What's wrong Caroline?" he asks her. Klaus leans forward having his forehead touching hers making her breath catch in her throat. "Klaus." Her voice comes out shaky "Yes love?" he whispers his lips almost touching hers. "MOMMY!" Brooklyn shouts bringing Caroline back to reality. She opens her eyes and looks shell shocked at what was about to happen. Removing herself from Klaus who merely curse under his breath and she sneaks out of the bathroom closing the door.

"What it is Brooklyn?" she asks worried that her daughter got into something that she shouldn't have. "Auntie Kat call and said she'll be over with Dean in twenty minutes." She says bouncing over to her mother. Caroline groans at the information not wanting to deal with anyone who will

definitely take this whole situation wrong about Klaus being at her house. "Great." She moans falling into her couch hoping that it will make her disappear from the world.

**Mystic Falls **

"_It seems that a lot of people are talking about the fight that went down last night at the Mikaelson's annual charity ball. A resource said that the owner of Mikaelson and Brothers was talking to one of his sons, Klaus Mikaelson, when the said son threw a punch at his father. Nobody knows what had cause the young male to act so out of line. Some people said that he was drunk and other say it has something to do with his new assistant. Here is a picture of them leaving the event in a hurry, as you see they are entering a vehicle and driving away but not before we caught them in the act. People believe that they are involved with each other intimately but no one is for sure on the matter…" _

A dark haired man is staring at his television with a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't believe that she has been in New York for the past five years. He grabs his phone and dials a familiar number "I need the next available flight to New York City, New York." He said putting the television on mute and paused it on the picture they have of Klaus Mikaelson and her.


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to New York

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter Nine: Welcome to New York**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO**

**AuthorL I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can but I have a test due Monday so it will be after Monday before I can even finish the next chapter. Those who review will get a hint for whats to come in the next chapter to make up for the shortness of this one. Also I will like to say thank you to all who has review, fav, or follwed this story and the contunie reviews and support. I do apologize for the short chapter and the rush of it too.**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning Tyler boards the plane going to New York to pay a visit to the woman who thought she could hide from him after all she has his daughter. He smirks at the idea of getting to know his own daughter and to see how she will react at the fact that her _loving_ mother has been keeping her away from him. "Drink, Mr. Lockwood?" the attendant asks him politely. "Thank you." He thanks taking the champagne off the small silver tray and turns his attention back to the magazine that he pick up, a picture of Caroline is on the front cover along with Klaus Mikaelson. He can't seem to wonder what she's doing with someone like him. It makes his blood boil at the thought of her being with someone as arrogant as _him_. Pushing the magazine to the side and he pulls out his phone to text Caroline's mother and ask her for her daughter's address seeing that he found out that she's been hiding in New York.

**Caroline**

After the whole lecture about Klaus, Caroline just wants to disappear into a dark hole and never come out. She knows that she's being a big baby about it and honestly she doesn't care. After the weekend of trying to get all of the photos of her leaving with a very drunk and pissed off Klaus, only one company didn't sale the photos back and published it. Everyone in the office scratch that everyone in the entire building is whispering and gossiping about the whole ordeal and to top it all, Klaus has become a complete asshole to her. To say that Caroline is having a great day is an understatement, she wants to go to the nearest liquor store and buy a large amount of wine and process to get drunk enough so she can't remember her own name. Once again, that's a lovely thought but she can't because she is a responsible adult and mother.

Caroline groans as she reads her recent email from her boss telling her what she needs to do next. Grabbing her purse along with her afternoon coffee and her jacket, she walks out of her office stopping by Elena's desk to grab the papers that are already in the vanilla envelope so she can drop it off at the post office then head to the dry cleaners to pick up his dry cleaning. "Care, you want to have lunch?" Elena proposes her friend. "I can't by the looks of things, I'll be working through lunch and I might even have to stay late." She sighs leaving her friend behind. Elena nods sadly at her friend thinking that it must be hard to be on the receiving end of Klaus' moods.

As Caroline approaches the elevator she sees Klaus sitting on the edge of the new intern's desk flirting openly with her, Caroline glares hatefully at him, cursing that he is really bad in bed but from what she hears he is like a God. Rolling her eyes at the stupid comments that some of the girls made around the office, waiting patiently for the elevator to hurry up so she can try to grab her lunch on the go. "Forbes." She groans at the sound of her name, slowing turning to see her boss standing there with the intern practically hanging off of him. "Mind if we catch the same ride?" he smirks. "Whatever." She mumbles having no choice in the matter.

After a very awkward ride to the ground floor, they part ways and Caroline decides to walk since everything is in walking distance. She drops off the envelop at the drop off box on the side of the post office and continues to walk to the dry cleaners not before stopping into the local Chinese place and orders chicken and rice to go and continues her walk.

_Ding_

Caroline stops in mid bite to check her phone to see that she has yet another email from her boss.

_Caroline,_

_Make sure you order my lunch and type this morning meetings once you get back and this afternoon I need you to clear your schedule to come sit in on a meeting to take notes._

_-K. Mikaelson_

If Caroline didn't value her phone so much she would chunk it and stomp on it repeatedly until it was into tiny pieces. After reading the brief email, she tosses her meal into the nearby trash can clearly lost her appetite at his demands. Before she place her phone back into her purse it starts ringing. "What?" she asks clearly upset about the way she is getting treated today. "I'm guessing wrong time?" a nervous sounding Bonnie asks her best friend. "No, I'm having a bad day." She apologizes to her. "Well you're going to get even more stressed." Bonnie trails off. Caroline grabs the dry cleaning for Klaus and shifts her phone to her shoulder while she pays for it on the credit card that she is being lend.

"I don't think that can happen." She stresses trying to call her friend's bluff. "I think you should sit down." Bonnie advises her. "Just tell me." Caroline regains her phone in her hand and walks back to her employer. "Tyler's here." Bonnie blurts out causing Caroline to almost drop her phone. "What?" Caroline hisses. "He flew in a few minutes ago, your mother gave him the address to your apartment….well my apartment and he just left to go to your work." Bonnie says nerves once again. Caroline ends the call not bothering to give a good-bye. She hurries back to the office hoping to catch him before he enters the building.

Lady Luck is really starting to get on Caroline's last nerve before she got to the building she broke one of her heels on her new shoes and when she reaches her floor and walks briskly towards Klaus' office to find the door ajar and a familiar voice followed with Klaus'. _'No.'_ she didn't bother knocking as she opens the door to see a very compromising position of the new intern on Klaus' desk. Caroline drops the dry cleaning along with her jaw at the sight. Klaus looks up to see her staring at them like a fish out of water. "Er, Am I interrupting something?" she asks blushing at the sight. The intern fixes her shirt hopping off the desk and hurries pass Caroline who stood there looking at him questionably.

"Are you going to stand there all day Forbes?" he asks bored of her already. Her impressive behavior took over, closing the door behind her. She strolls over towards his desk clearly pissed off at his attitude towards her. "Seriously!" she yells slamming her hands on the desk. Klaus glares at the blonde woman, he has been trying all day heck even all weekend after he left to get her out of his head. Ever since that close encounter in her bathroom Saturday morning, he couldn't get her out of his head. Everywhere he looked she is there, in his bed, in his office, hell even in his shower, and he would really like her to take him right now on his desk but he is way too stubborn to even admit that aloud.

"Is there a problem?" he asks coolly towards her. "Yes, you're like hot and cold. I don't understand what I have done." She says glaring at him. Klaus leans on his desk glaring back at her "I suggest you leave my office if you still want a job." He threatens her. Caroline gapes at him, she couldn't believe that he is the same Klaus that stayed over at her house twice! "Ugh!" she turns and leaves his office going back to her own.

Two hours pass, Caroline finished typing up the minutes and notes from the morning meetings that he had. Once she was done she collected her things and made sure that his lunch arrived on time even if he doesn't deserve it. She left to go to the meeting room which is on the floor above his. She walks up the stairs and enters the new floor ignoring the comments as she holds her head high and walk towards the meeting room. She arrives five minutes before the meeting so she can prepare her things, she sets out her papers and her pens in front of her. Since she has a few minutes to kill, she starts to think about what Tyler told her before she hopped on the airplane to come here.

_The night before graduation, Caroline is sitting in her room rubbing her swollen stomach and flipping through a magazine. A knock at the door broke her away from looking at the magazine before her, "Come in." she says knowing that her mother has been on edge her surprise it is Tyler who walks into her bedroom, she gets up from her bed looking defensive "I'm not going to hurt you." He said rolling his eyes at her. "I'm sure. You're the one that told me to get rid of my baby." She says with accusing eyes. Again Tyler rolls his eyes at her, "I don't care about that thing or you but my parents think it might be wise to make amends with you since your carrying my child." He spoke clearly not interested. "Go to hell." She yells at him. Tyler glares at her, walking over to her grabbing her arms roughly and probably going to leave a bruise._

"_You listen to me you worthless, insecure bitch, if it wasn't for my parents asking me to come here to talk to you I wouldn't be here." He says heatedly to her, shaking her with every word. "I hope that bastard child dies." He said pushing her backwards. Luckily Caroline catch herself before she fell tears spurn into her eyes as she glares hatefully at him. Tyler storms out of her bedroom slamming the door as he left and Caroline sits down on the floor wanting nothing more than to disappear from the world. She cries to herself holding her stomach as she rocks back and forth making promise of no more pain and that life will get better._

Caroline didn't notice that a tear slid down her cheek until she felt something water on her hand. She quickly swipes her eyes and lets out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. The door opens, Klaus walks in with Elijah and another man, she stands up to greet their client but froze in her spot. Klaus noticed this and looked between the man who is smirking at her and herself. Everything seem to come crashing all around Caroline as she stares at the man before her. Escaping him and trying to build a home for Brooklyn and herself. Caroline didn't know what she did to piss off Lady Luck but she really wish she hadn't because the person in front of her is the very last person that she wanted to see. Klaus noticed the look of fear in her eyes and he turns his full attention on the man in front of him.

"Tyler."


	10. Chapter 10: Blast From the Past

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter Ten: Blast from the Past**

**Author: I know that this chapter might seem a bit jumbled and I do apologize for that. I also apologize for the long update. I hope you enjoy and thank you to all who is fav, reviewing, and following! I hope you enjoy and I dont own TVD or TO.**

**Rant: I must say that I'm displeased with how season five of the Vampire Diaries is going waaay off base. Really people? I'm sorry but last episode is very ridiculous if you ask me but I have no say in the plot of how things go but if I did it wont be going this way. I am not excited for the rest of season five and if they do a season six I probably wont watch it due to the fact that it's getting out of handle with these stupid ideas that they come up with to keep it alive. Honestly it was doing fine on its own with staying away from something as stupid as the end of the episode from last night. Okay this is the end of my rant. Let me know how you guys think about the drastic change in the plot of season five of TVD.**

**Enjoy!**

_Caroline is sitting on top of her roof__,__ it is the summer before she starts her freshman year of school. She is staring at the night sky looking deep in thought that's probably why she didn't hear__ her boyfriend, Tyler, sneak up on her. "Gotcha!" he says grabbing her __and__ making her jump__,__ they both start to laugh as he settles behind her smiling. Caroline relaxes shaking her head as she leans back against him. "Ty, do you think we'll be together forever?" she asks dreamily. "Of course Care, always." He chuckles kissing her head loving._

"Tyler." She whispers not trusting her voice as she trembles a little at the sight of her ex-boyfriend standing in front of her. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to show up here and at her work at all places! Klaus looks between the two slightly curious at how they know each other since he hasn't introduced them yet. "Mr. Lockwood I would like you to meet Klaus' personal assistant, Caroline Forbes. Miss Forbes this is Tyler Lockwood, we are about to close a partnership deal with him." Elijah introduce them. Caroline gave a curt nod before returning to her seat and the men follow her example so they can get started on the contact and try to come to an agreement today.

Tyler smirks from his seat across the table directly in front of Caroline. He enjoys seeing her avoid eye contact or any kind of contact for the matter which makes him smirk even more at her discomfort. Klaus sees the way Tyler is enjoy tormenting Caroline, "Mr. Lockwood please refrain from tormenting my assistant." Klaus orders the younger male. Tyler ignores his orders and continues to stare at her, "I won't repeat myself." Klaus threatens standing up interrupting Elijah in mid-sentence. This time Tyler looks over at the younger Mikaelson brother who is frowning at him "I wasn't listening care to repeat yourself?" he challenges Klaus.

"Miss Forbes, please take my brother out of the room to cool him down." Elijah interrupts the bickering men and the first time that Caroline looks up from the notes that she has been quietly taking. She stands up along with Klaus and exits the meeting room. Once outside the room Klaus turns to her "Care to elaborate?" he asks narrowing his eyes. Caroline knew that one day Tyler might turn up at her door step but never thought he was low enough to show up at her work let alone make a business partnership to continue to harass her. "He's Brooklyn's father." She said flatly. "You're kidding." He says sarcastically but not getting a comment. "Great, that idiot of a man is not only trying to gain an upper hand in the business world he's also the father of your daughter." He groans not wanting to believe his luck. "It's not like I asked him to come here!" she defends herself. Klaus gave her the 'yeah right' look making her mad "Screw you." She spats turning on her heel to walk back to the meeting room to finish taking the necessary notes that she suppose taking. Klaus reaches out to get her elbow to prevent her from walking off and pulls her back to him where her back is against his chest. "If you keep making suggestions like that I might have to come through with it." He whispers huskily into her ear. "Your ridiculous you know that?" she states moving out of his arms to turn and glare at him. Klaus smirks at her comment, shrugs and walks back to the meeting room with Caroline following him muttering something about bi-polar men.

After finishing the last note that she wrote out today and converted it on the computer so it is more legible to read. She leans back in her chair thinking about how messed up this day has been. She receive a text from Katherine telling her that Brooklyn will be staying over at her house until Thursday giving her some alone time and Caroline smiles at the thought. "She smiles!" Elena laughs as she walks into Caroline's office. Caroline rose a brow before laughing along with Elena. "So what's your plan for tonight?" Caroline asks leaning forward in her chair. Elena sits down in one of the empty chairs that Caroline has in her office.

"Damon is in England with Stefan on business trip about the company plus I'm guessing Stefan's fiancée is on school break and they're staying at the Mikaelson Inn." Elena says bitter and rolls her eyes knowing that her brother-in-law and Caroline's best friend will be very busy with a certain blonde woman who Katherine and she share the same hard feelings for. Apparently before Elena and Damon even started to date Rebekah was trying to get with him knowing that he's set on Elena from the first time he saw her. Caroline laughs at her friend's bitterness towards the blonde. "At least she has Stefan and Damon is crazy about you from what you've told me!" she comments making the brunette feel better, "anyways, you wanna come over tonight? Brooklyn is staying at Kat's for three days and I know Bonnie is probably not doing anything tonight?" Caroline asks getting slightly excited. "Sure especially after the day you've had." Elena says smiling not knowing about Tyler showing up. "You can say that again!" she laughs "Come by at seven and bring extra clothes." Caroline says still smiling.

Caroline starts to collect her belongings getting ready to walk out the door to go home and tell Bonnie about the plans and to get ready for tonight. She texted Elena to let her know to dress for the bar/club scene since they are going to winding down tonight. Caroline wasn't looking where she was going and runs into someone "You alright love?" she curses her luck for having to run into him once again. "Not like you care and I don't have time for your mood swings." She spat at him. Klaus chuckles at her coldness towards him after all he hasn't been himself lately and he blames it on the blonde bombshell in front of him. "I overheard you making plans with Mrs. Salvatore about going out?" he asks testing her. "And?" she felt like there is a catch to his _overhearing_ her conversation. Klaus sighs "and I want to let you know that you two can have a half day tomorrow and I will still pay you both for a full day as long as you don't come in drunk." He told her. For once today he is actually trying to be nice to her after all his weirdness "Thank you Klaus." She smiles at him before walking past him towards the elevator. "Don't think I'm a nice guy. I don't want to ruin my reputation!" he calls after her. "I wouldn't dream of it!" she laughs and gets in the elevator leaving behind a very happy Klaus, knowing that she doesn't completely hate him about the way he's been acting.

Later that evening Bonnie came over to Caroline's at six thirty wearing her going out clothes as she calls it. Bonnie is sporting a gold knee length dress with black Mary Jane shoes. "Care, do you want to help me with my hair?" Bonnie asks nervous about going on since she rarely does enjoy the night life more like Caroline. "Sure!" she says happily bouncing up and down in her spot pulling Bonnie towards her bathroom where all of her hair accessories are located. Bonnie shakes her head at the blonde woman who is in a surprising good mood. It took Caroline ten minutes to curl Bonnie's hair and doing her make up as well. Caroline starts to get ready when she hears a knock at the door knowing that it's Elena "Bon that should be Elena, let her in please." She hollers from the bathroom pulling on her black halter top before she starts to apply her makeup and left her hair down in its natural blonde soft curls.

Caroline walks into the living room to see both of her friends talking animatedly with each other. Caroline notice that Elena is wearing dark skinny jeans, light color one shoulder shirt, and black flats to match with her hair in a high ponytail. "You girls ready?" Caroline asks. "Yes!" They answer together making them all laugh.

**Mikaelson**

After a long day at work Klaus arrives back at his penthouse to find his door unlocked and that could only mean one thing his baby brother Kol is around. Klaus pushed open the door to find his said brother on the couch with a drink in hand. "Really Kol, breaking and entering?" he scoffs at his brother's actions. The younger Mikaelson brother laughs at his brother's word "Hello to you too Nik." He says waving his glass in the air before taking a sip of the amber liquid. Klaus kicks the door shut shrugging off his jacket to toss it on the nearby chair and proceeds to walk into the living room. "Hello Kol now what do I owe the pleasure of your _fine_ company." He stretches the word fine making Kol roll his eyes.

"I figure that you might fancy a drink?" he asks innocently at his big brother. "Right and you're the one drinking my liquor." Klaus snaps back. "Geez, Nik, whatever is up your butt do me a favor and remove it." Kol said getting up from the couch to come face to face with Klaus. "The reason I'm here is because I am in need of a drinking companion and since you sent both Salvatore brothers oversea you are my only option." Kol says dramatically. Klaus raises a brow at his brother theatrical behavior "Come on Nik, you look stressed what better way to drink the problems away then with alcohol?" Kol grins. Klaus shakes his head at his brother before joining him back on the couch with two bottles already present for them to drink. He loosens his tie and rolls up his long sleeve button down shirt "If we're going to drink you better have brought over Black Ops." He states at the younger Mikaelson. "Of course!" with that said Kol hooks up the game system putting in Black Ops before heading back to the couch to play against his brother.

Two bottles of whiskey down, three pizza boxes later, both men are pretty hammered and not even caring that they are now officially sucking at their video game. They laugh almost every time one of them dies "Dude, that zombie totally ate you!" Kol laughs hysterically at Klaus' attempt of playing the game. "You're not doing any better!" he slurs laughing along with his brother. Both of them finally decide on changing it from the video game (since they lost the ability to play) and turn on the television. "So how's that blonde bombshell of an assistant?" Kol asks leaning back into the couch and kicking his feet up on the coffee table, Klaus copies his actions "Fine until the baby daddy showed up." He mumbles not wanting to have this conversation with Kol of all people. Fortunately Kol heard what his brother said "What? You don't have a shot with her?" he jokes with him. "You're a dick." Klaus punches Kol in the arm making them start to laugh. "If you must know, it doesn't prevent anything. It's a minor bump in the road but it's not hard to smooth it out." Klaus claims, "Riiight." Kol laughs.

After an hour of the awkward love life talk Kol has passed out but Klaus couldn't help but stay awake wondering about Caroline's situation now that the baby daddy is back. Will she go back to him? She wouldn't, would she? He frowns at all these stupid questions that he shouldn't be worried about but he can't help the attraction that he feels for the blonde. Plus he hit it off well with Brooklyn who doesn't seem to mind him hanging around at least he hopes she doesn't? Klaus is tired from all of the unanswered questions so he gets up from his bed, slipping on a pair of jeans and grabbing one of his Henley's before exiting his room and walks quietly through the living room.

He made it outside with very little stumbling and he knows that he has two options. One is to walk to Caroline's house or two hitch a ride in a cab, he went for the second option. He gave the cab driver her address which he surprise himself for remembering it well in his drunken state. "We're here." The cabbie calls to Klaus pulling him from his thoughts. "Thanks." He mutters handing him some money before exiting the cab. The crisp air hit his face causing him the gasp from its coldness, shuttering slightly from the cold he walks into the entrance of the apartment building and heads up the stairs to the second floor. He walks aimlessly until he reaches her door, he stares at it uncertain of what to expect. _'Come on Klaus, the liquor got you here now you need to go through with it.'_ His mind screams at him. He lifts his hand to knock on the door then awaits for someone to answer the door. He hope that he didn't wake Brooklyn up, he didn't notice that the door open to reveal a very sleepy Caroline rubbing her eyes "Klaus?" she calls to him. "Hey Caroline." He mentally kicks himself for not coming up with more words. "Seriously!" she hisses at him glaring meaningfully at the other blonde.

He notices that she is only in a tank top and panties making him blush and shift uncomfortably "Do you usually answer your door like that?" he asks curiously. She blushes at his statement and continues to glare at him with redden cheeks. "No. I would have put clothes on but I have two guest sleeping and I didn't want them to wake up." She said rolling her eyes at him. Klaus scratches the back of his head sheepishly "I'm sorry, love." He says smiling genuinely at her. Caroline eyes him wondering what happen to her jerk of a boss "Well you might as well come inside." She stands to the side to let Klaus walk in the apartment. Caroline closes the door and leads Klaus toward the small kitchen "How much have you been drinking?" she asks quietly grabbing two cups and pour some tea into them. Klaus accepts the cup and sips on the cup thinking about how much alcohol that He and Kol had consumed "I'm not entirely sure, Kol came over and wanted to drink to relieve stress or whatever. He kept asking me about you." He trails off quietly looking down at the cup in his hands. Caroline ignored the last of his sentence drinking the rest of her tea and places the cup in the sink, "You can bring that back to my room." She said walking towards the living room to get to her room but when she notice that Klaus stood there in the kitchen with a stupid grin on his face.

"Not like that Mikaelson, only in your dreams." She spat out and continues her way to her room with Klaus following closely behind trying not to trip over his own feet from the alcohol that he consumed. Once inside of her room, Caroline quickly fetches some shorts to put on to Klaus' displeasure then she grabs him a pair of clothes to hand to him. "Are these Tyler's?" he couldn't help but ask. Caroline looks at him sideways "No there Stefan's before he moved in with your sister he used to come and stay the weekend with us and always kept clothes over here. In case that him and Rebekah ever got into a fight and she locked him out he can come over knowing that he has a place to stay at with clothes." She says with a shrug. That made Klaus feel better about wearing the clothes he really didn't want to be wearing her exes clothes. "What made you come over here?" she asks sitting on her bed yawning sleepy. Klaus smirks at how adorable she looks even when she's tired "Liquor can do a lot of things; make you say things that you really want to but to scared to hear the answer while your sober." He says stroking her cheek now. Caroline looks up at him with surprise look not expecting him to do that "Marry me, love." He whispers to her. Caroline eyes widen at his question, "I promise you that I will give you anything you want. I can provide for Brooklyn and yourself, you can stay home enjoy spending time with your daughter. Please Caroline, let me give you everything you deserve." He finish breathless.

It's been a whole month since the incident at her apartment where Klaus showed up drunk and confessed what kind of future he can give her. She couldn't get his words out of her head "Ouch, mommy." Brooklyn whines bringing Caroline out of her thought to realize that she accidentally hurt Brooklyn "Sorry sweetie, I didn't realize that I brush a tangled knot. Remind me, how in the world did you hair get so tangled?" she asks her daughter. "I don't know." She answers clueless to how it happen making her mother smile and shake her head. Caroline finished brushing her daughter's hair and starts on braiding it "Brooke hold still so I can finish and we can head over to the Mikaelson's for Dean's birthday party." Her mother orders slightly frustrated that her daughter won't stay still. "Do you think Nik will be there?" Brooklyn asks with hope that her mother's boss will show up.

"I don't know honey," its true Caroline didn't know if Klaus will show ever since that night he has become very cold and distant towards her only talks to her when he needs something done than what she occupies her time with. Half the time she's on Elijah's floor assisting him with whatever he needs done which isn't much since he has his own assistant but for some reason he kept Caroline around on his floor. She finishes her daughter's hair "Grab your jacket and put it on sweetie." Caroline instructs her while doing the same and they head out.

"Are you going to ever let me meet her?" a familiar voice asks causing her to curse under her breath. Caroline finishes fastening Brooklyn's seatbelt and steps back to close the door and block his view of her "Go away Tyler, you will never be the father she needs." She accuses him. Tyler smirks at her "Come on Caroline, it wouldn't hurt for her to know me." He taunts his ex-girlfriend. "Why? So you can disappear? You didn't want her Tyler you made that clear when you wanted me to abort her." Caroline shoves pass him and gets into her car to hurry over to Katherine's before their late.

When they arrived at the Mikaelson's Caroline reminds Brooklyn to be on her best behavior and to always say please and thank-you. Caroline lets Brooklyn go ahead of her so she can get the present before heading to the backyard "Hello love." Caroline stops in her tracks her breath caught in her throat as she slowly looks to find Klaus leaning against his very clean and very expensive grey Lexus lfa, rolling her eyes at his expensive taste she places her hands on her hips forgetting about the moment of vulnerability "Seriously?" she scoffs at him. Klaus smirks at her attitude and how he miss having conversations with her but he couldn't go back to the flirty friendly banters when he can't get over that he proposed to her while drunk. "Let me help you." He offers picking up the neatly wrapped present for her. "I don't need your help." She spat back to him.

She can't really tell what his damage is or why he likes to play his mind games. "Come on love let me help you." He says smirking at her. "No funny business." She threatens letting him help her with the gift, she closes the trunk of her car and walk along side Klaus. "I promise." He chuckles walking with the blonde beauty that has been consuming his thoughts a lot lately. That's one of the reasons why he asked Elijah to give her busy work so she wasn't around to tempt him into talking with her. He would give her meeting minutes when she wasn't around or have Elena give them to her without questioning his actions. They arrive at the backyard where a party is in full swing with little kids running around playing while the adults mingling.

Katherine spots Caroline walking through the gate along with her brother-in-law that can't be too good considering the way he has been treating her lately. "Katerina, do not worry, I already spoke to Niklaus and he agreed to play nice with Miss Forbes." Elijah confronts his wife before she gets his brother a piece of her mind. "Eli, you're too kind but I swear if he ruins Dean's day or hurts Caroline. I will personally murder him." She threatens. Katherine pecks her husband on the lips before leaving him to go fetch Caroline. As she approach the blonde couple she notice how much they are in denial for each other and it almost, I mean almost, made her feel bad for them.

"Mind if I steal Caroline away?" Katherine asks a rhetorical question dragging Caroline away from Klaus who is glaring at his sister-in-law's retreating back. "Kat what's wrong?" Caroline asks stumbling behind her friend. Katherine brings them inside and into the kitchen so they can talk privately. "Oh nothing, I just want to know what the hell my friend is doing showing up with him!" she practically screams at her. Caroline takes a step back unable to keep from glaring at her said friend in front of her "First Bonnie, now you too?" Caroline shot back still glaring. Katherine narrows her eyes at the blonde in front of her "He's no good for you." She snorts crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh and you know what's good for me and what's not?" Caroline shot back rolling her eyes. Katherine sighs at this rate they're not getting anywhere with arguing "Listen Care, I am saying this from the bottom of my heart and as a mother as well. He may seem like a good idea right now maybe because he's really good with Brooklyn but he'll end up hurting you. Maybe not today, tomorrow, or even next week but one day he will end up hurting you and I don't want that to happen to you." Katherine says sincere with worry in her brown eyes. Caroline's eyes soften at the worry coming from the older woman "I know that's why we will never be more than friends." She whispers with tears in her eyes.

An hour passes and everyone is gathered around the big patio table out back with Dean sitting in front of the cake. He has a big smile on his face while everyone sings 'Happy Birthday' to him. "Make a wish honey." Katherine says smiling. Dean blows out the candles and flash of cameras go off capturing the moments of his birthday. Everyone cheers at the precious moment as his parents stand behind him proud of their son and can't believe that another year has passed by. Elijah cuts the cake, Katherine puts the ice cream on the plate, and Caroline helps hand out the plates to all of the party goers before Dean opens his gifts.

Caroline sits down at Stefan and Rebekah's table with Elena and Damon joining them as well. "Hello little brother." Damon greets Stefan. He nods in return putting his arm around his fiancée "I hear that you're going to finally tie the knot." He concludes to the young Salvatore brother. "Yeah." He said smiling politely. "Do you guys have a date yet?" Elena asks excited about her brother-in-law getting married. Rebekah smiles at the brunette's excitement way better than her cousin's attitude. "We're thinking about getting married in the Spring." She replies batting her eyes and smiling smugly. Caroline gets up from her seat and walks away from the overly bearing married or almost married couples. A few kids ran pass her accident knocking her drink out of her hand and onto her dress _'Great!'_ she thought bitterly.

Caroline walks towards the house to try and get the red liquid off of her dress before it sets in and stains. She pass through the kitchen and walks down the hall to the bathroom, she hears voices coming from the spare bedroom. She walks over to the room seeing the door slightly ajar she peeks in to see something she really wish she hasn't.

'_Tatia, what are you doing here?" Klaus asks the brunette woman who is standing in front of him. The brunette walks forward swaying her hips as she goes, placing her hand on his chest with a seductive smirk. "I come back for you, Nik." She says trailing her hand up his chest, she looks pass his shoulder to see the blonde woman that he walked into the party with earlier. Her smirk grew a little wider "What makes you-" Tatia cuts him off by kissing him. Klaus is stun by her actions that gave her the opportune to deepen the kiss. Tatia pulls back smirking "Oops, looks like we've been caught." She laughs. Klaus shoves her away from him to turn to find Caroline standing by the door that was slightly ajar. What broke his heart is seeing those tears that he hope to never see again. "Caroline." He calls to her._

One by one tears fall freely from her blue eyes, the sickening snap of her heart breaking into a million pieces. She never realized that she has fallen for the millionaire playboy that is in front of her saying something that she couldn't quite understand. Everything is happening to fast for her "Caroline." He pleads to her. He shoves Tatia back further and hurries around the bed to pull the door open. Caroline walks backwards until her back his the wall. "Please Caroline, love." He reaches for her, she flinches away from him. "Don't touch me." She spats hatefully at him. She pushes from the wall carefully not to touch him as she hurries down the hall to put as much space between them as she can.

'_You should've known better Forbes. He doesn't care about you or your daughter.'_ Caroline felt so hurt even though she shouldn't. It has a lot to do with the fact that she has actually fallen for his charms or maybe it was the accent that done her in.


	11. Chapter 11: Change

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter Eleven: Change**

**Author: I will like to say sorry for the delay. I tried to upload this chapter two days ago and there was a problem logging in so here it is. I hope you guys enjo! Thank you too all the reviews, favs, and follows! If I get more reviews I will try to get two chapters done to post as soon as I can if not it will take a while to get through the chapters. I have been rewatching TVD Season One for inspiration and to get more in touch with the characters personalities.**

**Dislcimaer: I do not own any TVD or TO**

**Enjoy!**

It's been two full months since she walked in on Klaus making out with some random girl. She has seen it countless times before but for some odd reason it hurt that time. It might have something to do with that she has seen that woman before but to be honest it has a lot to do with her being hurt. To think that she was going to give him the time of day! Caroline should have listened to Bonnie and Katherine about Klaus. Somewhere deep in her heart she gave him the benefit of the doubt and look how that turn out. "Mommy, can I go over to Aunt Kat's house?" hearing the voice of her daughter brought Caroline back to reality. "If it's alright with her." She replies absent-minded to her daughter. "Mommy?" Brooklyn presses gaining her mother's attention for a brief second. Brooklyn has never seen her mother act so strange and it confuses her. "Hmm?" her mother hums making eye contact with her for the first time since she entered the kitchen. "Mommy are you okay?" she asks. Caroline sighs heavily before scooting her chair back to turn and face her daughter's worried eyes "No but I will be eventually. You don't need to worry about adult things, okay?" Caroline reassures placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead before getting up.

Caroline walks into the living room to sit down on the couch to go back to looking for different jobs. She knew that she can't continue on working at the Mikaelson's and Brothers, not only can she not look at the blonde Mikaelson man that has been preoccupying her thoughts recently but her ex-boyfriend is almost here all the time and she can't handle two men that have hurt her emotionally. She picks up the paper trying to find something that looks appealing to work at and hoping for decent pay so she can continue to afford their apartment. Something catches her eye the article that is along the lines of what she truly wants to do.

_Between the Fabrics;_

_Between the Fabrics is the ideal place to work for! If you're looking to work in the lines of fashion, look no more! Come join the team at Between the Fabric, where it's all about the latest and trendiest pieces of clothing. If interest call now and ask for Jenna Sommer!_

Caroline smiles big at this article and quickly finds her phone in the mist of scatter papers. She quickly dials the number and waits patiently. _"Hello! Between the Fabrics, Hayley speaking." _A slightly force cheer voice greets Caroline. "Hello, is Jenna Sommer, available?" she asks nervously. _"Hold please."_ The sound of soft classical music meets her hear as she waits to be transfer over to Ms. Sommer's phone. _"Jenna Sommer, speaking, how can I help you?"_ a cheery voice spoke clear over the phone easing Caroline's nerves. "Hello Ms. Sommer, my name is Caroline Forbes and I saw your ad in the paper. I was wondering if the position is still open." She says calmly. _"Yes! How soon can you come in for an interview, Ms. Forbes?"_ Jenna sounds very excited about her calling that made Caroline laugh quietly. "How about an hour?" she asks _"Sure, that's sounds great! Well Ms. Forbes I hope to see you in an hour. Good luck!"_ with that she hung up and Caroline felt good. "Brooklyn get ready to go over to Aunt Kat's house!" Caroline says to her daughter as she passes by her room and walks into her own to get dress for the interview.

**Mikaelson**

Katherine is getting Dean to sit down at the smaller kiddie table along with Brooklyn, since Caroline stopped by about thirty minutes ago, for them to eat their lunch. It is rare to see Katherine home on a Saturday, since her job is a never ending one but when she's off for the day she is always on call in case of her patients go into labor. She sits across the room at the larger dinner table watching the two children interact, that makes her smile at how cute they look talking with one and another. "Wow the infamous Katherine Mikaelson is actually home?" the sarcastic voice of her brother-in-law, Klaus, made her roll her brown eyes. He has been more of an asshole ever since Caroline switch departments on him. That didn't upset him, what upset him is that she went over his head and asked Elijah to move her out of Klaus' floor and onto a different one. Katherine looks over at Klaus to see him sporting a pair of shades over his eyes, guessing he's hangover that's no surprise.

"Klaus Mikaelson, are you hung over?" Katherine asks glaring at him. She can't believe that he showed up like that at her house with Dean being here nonetheless! Klaus shrugs and takes a seat beside her "I'd say that I was slightly drinking last night." He replies. He looks over to see where his nephew is eating lunch and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of blonde curls smiling at Dean. He hasn't seen her nor her mother in two months, ever since Caroline has moved to a different department he hasn't been able to get over that or the fact that she didn't tell him that she wanted to move departments. "You should have known that just because you and Caroline are fighting doesn't mean that I won't stop being her friend. Klaus it's better that you stay out of their lives." She tells him placing a comforting hand on top of her brother-in-law. Katherine looks at her brother-in-law with concern and worry, he doesn't look like the Klaus she knows. The Klaus she knew wouldn't be so hung up over one girl. He would laugh it off and go about his day like she's another nameless face but that's not the Klaus in front of her now. The man in front of her looks worn and defeated like he has been fighting a war that he'll never win but doesn't want to give up on either.

Brooklyn looks over her shoulder to see that man that used to have her mother gossiping about to Aunt Bonnie. Seeing him made her worries about her mother's previous behavior disappear. "Nik!" she calls getting up from her seat to run over where the two adults are talking. Klaus gives a little smile at the little mini blonde woman that has his world turn upside down. "Hey love." His voice came out a little rough and scratchy. "What's wrong?" she asks worriedly at him. "Nik isn't feeling well, honey." Katherine interjects saving Klaus from explanation. "Mommy wasn't feeling well either. So don't feel like you're the only one Nik!" she tries to cheer up him. "Thanks, love." He says getting a hug from the small girl "I hope you feel better." She says smiling before going back to where Dean is finishing his food along with hers.

"She likes you." Katherine points out. "I know." He said curtly. "You understand that you can't replace the father that she never had right?" she picks at him. Klaus clenches his fist at his sister-in-law's words. "As long as you understand." She says watching the children again. Klaus took this as his cue to leave seeing as Katherine is going to make him feel worst that he already feeling. "Oh and Klaus?" she calls turning to look at him. "You would be a better father. You love her and her mother, I can see that." Katherine finishes getting up to take the children's plates who already left to go play in the playroom. Klaus stood in the dining room thinking over Katherine's words. Yes he can be a better father to her but does he actually want to step up and become a father? That he isn't sure on. Hell he isn't hundred percent certain about his feelings for the little girl's mother.

**Between the Fabrics**

"Well Caroline given the experience that you have from making your daughter's clothes and these designs. I would like to say welcome!" Jenna says excited about having such a talented woman on her team of designers. "Really?" She asks in disbelief. "Yes! I understand that you have to leave your two week notice. So how about you start on September 9th at 8:30am. Does that sound good?" Jenna asks really wanting her to start as soon as possible so they can start creating new designs and get the winter line ready to start getting together since they will release the fall line the last week of August. "Yes ma'am that is prefect! Thank you so much for letting me have this job. I won't let you down!" Caroline gushes getting up from her chair to shake hands with Jenna who mirrors her big smile. "Thank you Caroline. I'll see you on the 9th!" Jenna says getting the younger woman more excited about starting her new job.

She quickly text Bonnie and telling her that there is a celebration in order for her new job and gave her details on what she will be doing. Caroline got into her car when her phone starts ringing without looking at it she answers with excitement lace in her voice "Hello, Caroline speaking!" _"Caroline, would you meet me for lunch."_ She rolls her eyes at her exes attempt to do a lunch but since she is in such a great mood she guess she can meet him. "Where at?" she asks losing her excitement to replace with announce. _"That little coffee shop down the street of your employer's office."_ With that she hung up hoping that Bonnie will want to celebrate with her tonight seeing that she is going to be in need of alcoholic beverage after her lunch meeting.

She parallel parks in front of the small café and exits the car locking as she walks around it to enter the café. She walks over to her usual table that she has sat at for five years now with all the conversations she has had with Stefan and all the good and bad memories that where had here dealing with the absent father in her daughter's life and all the father daughter things that Brooklyn was lucky enough to do thanks to Stefan. The said absentee sits across from her with that stupid smirk on his handsome face. "What got you all excited about? I would say me but I don't want you to leave before we get to talk." He says smugly. "For your information I didn't glance at my phone and why do you care why I'm excited?" she questions rising a brow at him. Tyler sits back looking like he's in thought for once and that worries her greatly. "Listen, Care-" "Don't call me that." "Fine, listen Caroline, I'm sorry for running out on you." He starts.

"Really? That's the lamest excuse you have come up with! Tyler you didn't just _run _you wanted her _dead_." She said with venom. Tyler shifts a little in his seat "Fine what do you want me to say? Oh Care I never thought you'd keep it and you've been raising this child by yourself congrats by the way." He said sarcastically, "You'll never change Lockwood. You'll always be that dead beat father who wants nothing to do with his daughter. I left because of _you_! I never wanted _you_ to come find me. Your parents were okay with that as they _paid_ me to be quiet. I didn't want their money but they wanted Brooklyn to have a good life. Screw you and the horse you rode in on because I will never need you or any other man!" Caroline screams at him. She couldn't care less about making a scene and she gets up to leave the café with people starting over at Tyler's direction.

Caroline unlocks her car and sits there trying to gather her emotions. She screams and hits her stirring wheel sobbing quietly at how mess up her life is becoming. She gets her emotions intact, starts the car, and pulls out to head home to have a well-deserved liquor filled night with her best friend since Brooklyn will be staying the night with Katherine, she doesn't have to worry about how much she drinks or how loud she will be.

**Mikaelson**

That evening Katherine made dinner, made sure everyone is fed, bathe the two children, and now putting the children to bed so they can get up and have a full day with of fun. Brooklyn is settling in the twin bed next to Dean's that is separated by a night stand with a lamp on it. She kisses both of them goodnight and leaves the door cracked for them to have a little light. She walks into her bedroom to find her husband leaning against the head board reading a book in his plaid night pants. "Hello my sexy husband." Katherine coos at the door earning a chuckle form her husband. Elijah looks up from his book to see Katherine leaning against the closed bedroom door looking tired from her daily activities and still looks beautiful even in her tired state. "Eli would you care to join me in the shower?" she purrs to him with her seductive smirk in place. Elijah rising his brow at her request knowing that if he takes her up on the offer that where will be no cleaning getting done in that bathroom but how can he deny his sexy wife? He marks his place in the book before closing it and lying it on the night stand on his side of the bed. "As you wish my Katerina." He says with a smirk of his own.

Katherine honestly didn't know what she has done to deserve such a wonderful husband and best friend. After all the years they have spent with each other she will never grow bored with the man before her. He has come a long way from his rude remarks he used to make at her when they first meet to the day they said their 'I dos'. She couldn't be happier or have picked a better husband if she tried. "What are you thinking about my love?" Elijah whispers brushing her ear with his lips sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. "Thinking about us and how lucky I am to have you all to myself." She replies placing her arms on his shoulders smiling softly at her husband.

Elijah scoops her up in his strong arms and whisks her to the bathroom. "I remember that punch you gave me followed by blood from it being broke. You know my girlfriend at the time started to hate you for that." He tells her placing her on the counter top in the bathroom. Katherine throws her head back laughing at the memory.

_Katherine just started her first year of college and boarding with her friend Ginger. Now that Katherine finish her last class for the semester she is going to back hanging out at her dorm room since her sister is back at home for the holiday. She rather cut off her own arm then go back to face her twin who pretends to be a good girl when she's just as wild as Katherine. "Please can she come?" Katherine hears her roommate plead to someone. She pushes open the door to see Ginger talking with her gorgeous boyfriend Elijah Mikaelson the man that she has grown to loath. "Kat!" she sounds hurried but Katherine didn't seem bother by it as she glares down her boyfriend before heading towards her room to deposit her books onto her desk. "Wait!" Ginger calls after her. Katherine's hand is resting on the door knob debating on going into her room or turning to face the love birds._

"_Katherine, hear me out okay?" she asks slowly waiting for some kind of response from her roommate. Katherine looks over her shoulder "Can I at least put my books up?" she scoffs at Ginger. "Sure." She replies quietly waiting for the brunette to return in the room so they can discuss the matter at hand. Once Katherine returns to the living room to see a nervous looking Ginger and a MIA Elijah, she knew something is up. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany us for the holidays." Ginger ask nervously. Katherine rises a brow at the question she is slightly surprise that Ginger wants her to come along. "Why?" she asks sourly expecting a catch to be somewhere in the mists of things. "Besides the fact that I'm super nervous about meeting Elijah's family for the first time? I need you Kat please don't feed me to the wolves!" she pleads to her roommate. Katherine feels sorry for the older girl "Fine. Where are we going anyways?" she might as well know how she should pack to the vacation. "Bahamas." She whispers. Katherine is hardly ever surprised and this is a surprising trip for her since she has never left the country. She starts to feel giddy at the thought of getting her tan on in the middle of winter!_

"Katarina are you going to day dream all night or come take a shower with me?" Elijah asks waving a hand in front of his wife's face. She pushes his hand away and jumps off the counter to strip down and join her husband for a sexy relaxing shower.

_Katherine and Ginger arrive at the Mikaelson manor the night before their flight leaves to get rested up. Katherine is currently sitting on the bed in the guest room that she is using when a knock brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly gets up from the bed to answer the door and shock to find Elijah on the other side of it. "Mikaelson shouldn't you be in your room getting cozy with Ginger?" she asks leaning against the door frame letting the door open a bit more. Elijah looks her over and smirks "Do you always answer your door looking like that?" he asks stepping into her personal space. Katherine glares up at him straightening herself "Excuse me? You're the one that came knocking at my door!" she yells at him._

_Elijah pushes Katherine in her room closing the door and grabbing her to pull her against his chest. "Katarina, why must you be so tempting?" he whispers huskily brushing his lips against her ear, She stood there shock for the second time this week. 'The nerve that he has to come in here and try to seduce me!' she thought clenching her free hand into a fist. "Let go or else." She threatens him. He chuckles at her threat making her madder than before. "What are you going to do?" he taunts her. Without thinking she drew back her free hand that is form a fist from her angry and punches Elijah square in the nose making him drop his hold and drop to the floor. "What the hell!" he roars in angry holding his face in pain._

_At the moment the door to her room is thrown open to revile a very displeased Ginger "What did you do Katherine?" she asks rushing to her boyfriend's aid. "That bastard came onto me!" she huffs crossing her arms._

**Klaus' Penthouse**

Klaus is sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands with thoughts of a certain blonde woman keep flooring back every time that he tries to forget about her. "Klaus come back to bed." A sleepy voice of Tatia interrupted his thoughts. How could he forget that he got so drunk earlier that night and slept with his ex-girlfriend who ruined his chances with the blonde beauty that keeps him up at odd hours of the night thinking and planning on trying to get her back? "Get out." He orders picking up her skimpy dress and throws it at her. Tatia huffs and puts on her dress "She'll never be yours and when you realize that I'll be here. Remember that you will always come back to me." She snarls at him slamming the door as she goes.

Klaus rolls his eyes at her hollow threat and gets up to scrub away the horrible feeling and the skank as well. He enters his bathroom and starts the shower not caring that he might wake Kol up but he'll take the chances of him waking. As he steps into the scowling hot water he groans letting it burn his skin and trying to burn away any trace of his ex from his body. He tries to thinking about Caroline again and having her in his shower. His member down south starts to get excited at the thought of the blonde bombshell. He reaches down to stroke his member and continues to think of her and starts to increase his pace until he release with a groan. Klaus lets his forehead touch the shower wall as he tries to regain control over his breathing and thoughts so he can finish his shower and go back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12: Threat

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter Twelve: Threat**

Caroline walks into the Mikaelson's and Brothers Corporation with her head held high. She had to find Elijah before he dives into a morning filled with a conference meeting with his team to discuss some kind of future thing, she wasn't really for sure. She steps into the elevator thinking about how she is going to tell Elijah that she found another employer knowing that he would understand since Klaus and her haven't talked in a while now. Last time she knew that he was too busy rekindling his relationship with his ex-girlfriend or whatever she was to him not that Caroline cares. Elena told her that the last time she actually had seen her old boss was last Wednesday when he came in with a horrible hangover looking like hell. Caroline felt a little guilty about the whole situation but it's not her problem.

She walks out of the elevator to see that she is one of the first people to arrive beside the intern on the floor. She passes her desk barely giving herself time to place her purse down before making her way to Elijah's office. Every time that Caroline went to see Elijah, he kept his office door open letting his employee's know that he is approachable and that they shouldn't hesitate if they need him. So it's odd seeing it closed, Caroline knocks hearing a muffled 'come in' and she opens the doors to see Elijah with his head in his hands looking conflicted about something. "Is this a bad time?" she asks her boss. Elijah looks up to see Caroline standing by the door unsure if she should be there or somewhere else. "No. Come sit, what's the matter?" he asks motioning her with his hand.

Caroline closes the door making her way over to the two black chairs that sit in front of Elijah's massive wooden desk. Her boss is usually a tidy person from the looks of what is bothering him, everything is skewed across his desk as if it is frustrating him. "I want to put in my two weeks." She blurts out looking down at her hands that she folded on her lap. "Are you sure?" Elijah pressed making sure this is what Caroline wants. "I don't want whatever happen between Niklaus and you to run you off." She looks up to see the tenderness that he holds for her. He was so wise and brotherly to her accepting her into his family along with Katherine. "He's not running me off. I want to pursue a dream of mine." It was partly true. She always wanted to work in the fashion world but since her pregnancy she never got the chance to follow it.

"Well in that case I suppose if you would like to chase that dream I can allow you to do so. Remember Caroline, you always have a place to work. Either here or at the clinic, I want you to know that." He told her. Caroline's eyes fill with tears at his generosity it truly makes it worth her time to come to work here where she rather hide. Now that she found her dream career she feels a lot better and glad that Elijah is being so understanding. _'I understand why Katherine fell in love with him.'_ She smiles getting up bidding him good luck with his meetings and goes about her day in good spirits.

Lunch rolls around and Caroline is still working away trying to finish the final touches of the fall project that Elijah gave her to keep her busy while he attends his meetings. "Knock knock!" a friendly voice greets Caroline's ears. "Elena?" she looks up surprise to find the brunette standing there with two containers of take out from the Chinese place that is two blocks away from their work. "The one and only!" she laughs walking into the office "I came baring gifts!" she hands the blonde the other container while taking a seat across from her. Caroline is so happy that she drop by on her lunch seeing as Caroline would have work through the lunch period and went home a little early not that it makes a difference to Elijah. "Tell me what it's like working for my cousin's husband? It must be a lot better than the raging bi-polar boss that I have." She spoke with envy in her voice. Caroline shifts uncomfortably in her seat thinking about Klaus made guilt rise in her throat "He can't be that bad." She whispers.

Elena takes a bite of her food rolling her eyes at her friend's disbelief "You were his best assistant. Now he goes through them like crazy. Damon is worried that he might try to make me his assistant so he requested to have me move to Stefan and his floor since Klaus hasn't been himself in two months." She clarifies. Caroline looks down at her food not feeling hungry anymore. "I'm sorry." She said honestly. Elena waves her chopsticks in the air "It's not your fault that he's losing his mind." She says. That's what made Caroline's stomach tighten knowing that the events from two months ago is sending him into a whirlwind of pain. _'He's the one that was sucking face!' _her brain argues with her heart. _'I need to go see him.'_ She thought helplessly. Elena notice that Caroline stop paying attention to whatever conversation is going on. "I'm sorry E. I need to go check on him." Caroline says getting up from her desk leaving the untouched take out on her desk along with leaving Elena in her office as she makes her way to the stairs to walk down to Klaus' level.

She opens the door to see that everyone is at lunch. Hoping that he didn't leave for lunch yet Caroline hurries towards his office door as quickly as she can in her heels that she decided to wear today. Once she reach the large double doors she notice that its ajar and quietly pushes it open to see that he isn't in today. Mumbling under her breath about bad timing, she turns around to run right into someone. She stumbles backwards before she could fall flat on her bottom a pair of strong hairs grips her upper arms steadying her. She looks up hoping to see the man that she has set out to talk to but only to see her ex-boyfriend smirking at her.

"Ugh, get away." She snarls at him pushing his hands away from her arms and pushes pass him. "Caroline when are you going to give up? You know we belong together!" he told her making her stop in mid step to turn around to see his smug smirk on his face. "Tyler, we will never ever get back together. Take it from Taylor Swift, never ever! Your screwed this up back when we were teenagers. That is when you had a choice that you rather run away when the going gets tough." Caroline finish poking him in the chest with her finger to express her point. Tyler glares down at her grabbing her wrist and squeezing it tightly "Are you finished?" he ask "Good because now I can tell you that I never cared about you past high school and the only reason that I am up here is to take everything away from you." He finished throwing her arm to the side and stepping pass her towards the exit. Caroline has never been so shaken up in her life than she is right now. Tears swell up in her eyes knowing that he is going to try and take Brooklyn from her. _'We need to leave.'_ She thought numbly walking back to the stairs to go back to her floor.


	13. Chapter 13: Family

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter Thirteen: Family**

After a very stressful week at the Mikaelson's and Brothers, Caroline is about ready to start her new job. Friday is rolling around very slowly as she walks on the floor of her work place. She is getting excited about Brooklyn's birthday coming up but worried about Tyler's threat. Caroline should tell Elijah about it but she doesn't want him to tell Klaus since their close brothers she doesn't want to risk Klaus getting involve when he made it clear at Dean's birthday party that he rather have trash than class. Caroline gets to her desk and pushes the start on the computer since she shuts it down once a week to give it a break or over the weekend. Once her computer brought up the login screen she quickly typed her password to sign in and waits for everything to load. A knock at her door brought her attention up to see the man that she didn't think that she would ever get the chance to see her best friend since he is underway of getting his wedding planned well his fiancé is at least.

"You look like hell." He comments leaning against the door frame staring at his best friend. Caroline gave a humorless laugh at his joke and shakes her head "Rough week." She said waving him to come and grab a seat so they can talk. Stefan closes the door behind him as he grabs the chair in front of Caroline's desk "So tell me about this new job of yours?" he calmly asks. "I'm going to pursue my dream of fashion. What else can I say about it? I will be working at the office or at home which is an added bonus to me." She says with a small smile thinking about spending more time with her daughter. Stefan nods at that but he is curious as to why a sudden career switch, he understands about Tyler being here in New York which he has given him a few choice words and even a shiner to prove that the Lockwood boy isn't wanted here. "Your running." He accuses her knowing that's why she is picking now out of the five years that she has work in the law enforcement now corporate world to changes towards fashion. It's no secret that Caroline has made Brooklyn's outfits in the pass when money got tight or when Halloween came around and she wanted something that no other kid has worn yet. It makes sense that she is running from the past seeing as it caught up with her but little doesn't Stefan know that is only half of the reason.

"Does it matter?" she express glaring at her best friend "Aren't you supposed to be supportive?" she counters getting a little frustrated that he isn't on her side. Stefan shrugs her words off leaning back into the chair to silently peer at her making her uncomfortable so she will spill the reason why she is leaving. Lucky for Caroline she has seen him use this on her many times throughout the years and chose to take this time to look at her email and surprise to see Jenna has contacted her.

_Caroline,_

_I know this is sudden but you can bring your daughter along with you. I understand if you want to decline this offer if you are not ready. I am needing you to fly out to L.A. to work on a fashion line with me. Like I said I know this is sudden and if you agree to this I will up your paid at least 30% and give you allowance for food and other things while paying for an apartment for us to stay in. We'll be leaving the first of November, almost a month and a half, after you start._

_Take care._

_Jenna Sommer_

Caroline is shock to be giving such a huge project and she knew by using this as an escape goat that she can run from both of her evils. "Stefan, I will be leaving for L.A. soon so please try not to get to upset that I am running. It's in my blood to protect my family. You knew from the moment you offer me to move here that New York would be my temporary home." She told him. Stefan sat there stun by her words never has he expected her to openly admit that she is running. She has a few demons to fight like a certain male blonde he knows "I'll always be here." He sounded dejected by her words. Caroline reaches across her desk and Stefan takes her hand to squeeze in comfort for one and other. "We'll always be family?" She asks more than said. "Always." He grins at her. Caroline knew that she could always rely on Stefan no matter what the situation is whether it is her being pregnant to her needing a home and job to now moving across the country to escape her past.

An hour later Stefan final leaves to go have lunch with his newly engaged fiancé and her mother while Caroline hangs back trying to finish last minute things. She stretches in her seat thinking about Jenna's offer knowing that she needs to get Brooklyn out of here since Tyler is threatening to destroy the life that she has built for her daughter and herself. L.A. is a fresh start nobody there to bother her all her family that she has is in Virginia expect her father who looks in California maybe she'll look him up. She hasn't seen him since he came to see her in the hospital where her mother cause an agreement about him not being a bigger part of her life and maybe she wouldn't be in that mess. That's when she truly felt like she didn't belong in Mystic Falls.

_Jenna,_

_I would love to accompany you to L.A. I am looking forward to the new line that we will be working on and I'll be sure to pack my things right away and get an arrangement made for my apartment while we are in California._

_Thanks,_

_Caroline Forbes_

She clicks send and gets up to go to lunch and finish the rest of her busy work that Elijah gave her before she moves careers. Her phone buzzes from her desk to see that Elena has text her to meet her for lunch. How that woman knows that she is leaving for lunch is beyond her but she happily replies to meet her at the small café that's a block away from the office. Since Elena is out doing errands for Klaus she figures that it would be wise to meet up with her instead of having her come here to have lunch.

She locks her computer and leaves her office waving at the intern before getting into the elevator hitting the ground level button she begins to text Bonnie about her offer since she hasn't said much to Stefan about her offer to go to California heck she didn't really know much herself but she is glad to be leaving and maybe Tyler would give up once he figures she skip states with Brooklyn.

_Bon, I have something important to tell you when I get home. –C_

She lets out a shaky breath knowing that the sooner she told her the better it wouldn't be right to leave without as much as an explanation or a thank you for the last five years.

_Is everything okay? –B_

Caroline smiles at her worriedness about her wellbeing. Of course Bonnie would be worried, she would be too if she got a text like that. She inwardly laughs at the unexpected situation that is about to occur in her life.

_Yes everything is fine well for the most part. Don't fret too much because I will explain everything once I arrive home tonight. –C_

With that Caroline stuffs her phone in her pocket walking out the doors of the Mikaelson's and Brother's building to her favorite café that she always goes to when she is in need of thinking time or to meet up with someone. She wonders what is in store for her in L.A. she knew that as soon as she arrives that she'll phone her father to have lunch with her daughter and her to catch up on old times since she hasn't seen him in five years thanks to her mother for scaring him off like all of the other men she has ever has in her life.

Caroline walks in the café hearing the familiar chime and ordering her favorite caramel ice coffee before taking a seat to wait for her co-worker to arrive. She takes off her jacket just as her ice coffee arrives giving a quiet thanks before sipping on the sugary drink and thinking back when her father came to see her before she delivered Brooklyn.

_Stefan is wheeling in a very pregnant and in labor Caroline, he is trying to get her sign in before going up to labor and delivery in the mist of all of that he tries to keep calm but is failing at it. When he receive a call from Caroline saying that she is hurting really bad he rush over to her in a heartbeat from being at his brother's for dinner that night. Caroline was invited but she decline saying she didn't feel well and now he knows why. She's about to have a baby! A nurse directs them into a room getting Caroline onto the hospital bed having her fill out papers to the best to her knowledge while in pain. The nurse asks several questions while taking her blood pressure "Did your water break?" she asks the young mother._

"_I-I'm not f-f-for sure." She groans in pain letting out a small cry as well. "Are you the father?" the nurse asks him. "No I'm her brother." He lies knowing that she's an only child but they basically consider themselves siblings. The nurse nods and continues with her questions while feeling for a vein. "Is i-it going to hurt?" she asks through tears as the pain worsen in her lower stomach and back. "The IV may hurt but honey don't be afraid. You'll be fine." She says patting her hand gently. She walks out of the room to grab her things to get ready to place the IV in since she found a vein in her hand. Caroline looks over to Stefan who is sitting in the chair by the window looking tired "I'm sorry." She sobs feeling bad about dragging him away from time with his brother since he has been so focus on her wellbeing to even get time to spend with his family. "Care, you're like a sister to me, don't be sorry. You'd do the same but hopefully I won't be pregnant." He jokes with her trying to lighten the mood._

_The burse returns with her equipment to get the IV in so she can give her medicine whenever she needs it. "Once I get this in I will check you and see how far dilated you are." She tells her softly. "Ready? One…two…three." She sticks the needle in Caroline's hand where the vein is making her wince a little follow by feeling the fluids entering through it. "If you don't want to stay you can wait outside the door or you can stay. Your choice." She told him. Stefan gave Caroline a quick apologetic smile before stepping out. The nurse checks to see if her water broke which it did and she checks her cervix to see how far dilated she is "Your almost a six, if you want pain medicine then I'll give it you too." She asks Caroline nods her head not trusting her voice once the nurse laid her legs down and went towards the door to let Stefan back in._

"_So?" he asks not really sure how to start a conversation with what's going on. "I'm almost a six." She gave a half smile. "Oh." He nods "Well I did manage to get ahold of your father and mother." He said regaining his seat by the window. The nurse came back to give Caroline her meds "Doctor Mikaelson has been called, she should arrive shortly." She gives Caroline a kind smile. "What's your name?" she asks the nurse "Brooklyn, but you may address me as Brooke." She replies still smiling kindly at the nervous young mother. "Thank you Brooke." She smiles back. 'What a good name, I think I'll name her Brooklyn.' She rubs her swollen stomach in thought._

_Ten minutes later Caroline's mother Liz walks in making sure that her daughter is okay and asks how she's doing. She rolls her eyes at her mother's actions at trying to be a mother when she hasn't been much of one. Shortly her father arrive with his partner Steven at the door. "Daddy!" Caroline exclaims from the bed smiling through her pain. She is over the top excited that he is here "Hello sweetie, I told you I'd stay close in case of your daughter coming early. Plus Steven has a few relatives here in New York." He told his daughter giving her a soft kiss on the forehead earning an eye roll from Liz._

"_Bill." She snarls. "Liz." He nods trying to ignore for his daughter's sake and health of his unborn granddaughter who will be here in a matter of time. Steven walks over to where Stefan is sitting to greet him and sit next to him on the couch that is in the room along the window. "Please don't fight, not here." Caroline pleas to her parents knowing that they didn't leave on the best of terms. "Don't worry sweetie, I won't cause you distress. Liz I'm here to support Caroline and nothing more." He told her looking back at Caroline to give her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you are." She remarks._

_Caroline was about to say something to her mother's rude remark when Doctor Mikaelson decides to grace them with her presence. "How are you?" she asks making sure that everything is alright since the room is filled with tension. "Doctor Mikaelson, I'm going okay just in pain." She gives a weak smile. "That's to be expected after all you are about to bring a new life into the world." She says smiling warming at the young mother who grew on her throughout her pregnancy._

"_Doctor, how long will it take?" Liz asks looking down at her watch. The doctor rolls her eyes at the woman whom she assume is Caroline's mother. "Doctor Mikaelson, excuse her rudeness she doesn't like being kept waiting." Caroline says rolling her eyes. "Caroline how many times do I need to remind you that you can call me Katherine," she doctor tries to lighten the young woman's mood about how her mother is being at the moment. Katherine turns to the monitors to check the contractions and how far apart they are from each other. "I advise you to leave if you are going to make more remarks like that Ms. Forbes, I don't like my patient under unwanted stress." Katherine calls to the older blonde woman. "Fine." Liz turns to leave and waits in the waiting room taking this as the opportune to head out the door "I'll be back Care." Stefan promises ducking out to go to the cafeteria to grab a drink or to the vending machines. "I'll go with him." Steven says following Stefan out giving Bill a brief kiss on the cheek and Caroline a smile._

"_Okay, girl, keep doing what you're doing I'll be down the hall okay?" she says smiling at Caroline. "You'll be a mother soon enough." She pats her leg walking out of the room. Bill looks down at his daughter "Care, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you." He starts sitting on the edge of her bed. "It'd fine daddy." She tries to reassure him. "No that's wrong of me to leave you. I hope you receive the money I sent you?" he asks hoping that Liz didn't take that from her. "She took it away the moment she found out about her." She whispers rubbing her stomach lovingly. Bill's heart clenches in regret and he grits his teeth in anger at what his ex-wife is doing to their daughter. "Stef offered me a place to place but I keep refusing. I've been with him this whole summer." She tells him softly._

"_Move in with him, he's a good kid and will take care of you and your daughter." He instructs her. Caroline nods and consider what her father is telling her or giving her permission to do. The last time she seen him was at her graduation and that didn't end well and she has a feeling that this won't either._

_Two hours later and a baby is born, Caroline is crying her eyes out as soon as Brooklyn, who she named after the caring nurse, is place in her arms and hearing her tiny cries. Her make is running down her face as Stefan snaps photos of her holding little Brooklyn in her arms looking like a true mess. After a while of holding her and feeding her the nurse takes her to the nursery to get weight and measure with Stefan in tow since Caroline allow him to have the other brace so he can see her whoever he wants. He follows with the camera in hand so he can capture every moment for Caroline. They moved Caroline into the recovery room while Steven sits in the chair beside her talking with her about all the little things she could do with her and hands her a baby book to keep record of her growth._

_Bill stands back smiling at the interaction when Liz steps beside him "You wont be coming back into her life like that." She told him. "What do you mean? Clearly our daughter loves me and is happy that I'm here." He said waving his hand to the scene in front of them. "You will not be allowed to be around them William." She threatens glaring at her ex-husband. "Why not Elizabeth? Do you feel threaten by Steven or me?" he asks with a smirk. Stephen appears with Brooklyn in her little crib to roll in for Caroline to bond with her. "Because you'll leave again like you always do." She counters smirking at her words. Bill glares at his ex-wife, if it wasn't for her he would gladly stay around Caroline more often but he fears of ruining his daughter's life with his life style so he left her with Liz in hoping for her to have a good life. Seeing Liz looking so smug making him doubt everything,_

"Hey Caroline!" Elena greets her friend bringing her out of her thoughts of the day that Brooklyn was born. "Hey how are you?" she greets her with a side hug before the brunette sat down. "I've been better. I know that I've been moved from Klaus' department but I had to go back as temp since his personal assistance quit or should I say got fired." Elena said shrugging off her jacket to the back of her chair. Caroline shakes her head at how Klaus is being but keeps the comments to herself. "How's the home life?" she changes the subject. "It's good Damon is talking about having a Labor Day party at the house. Kat said that we could host it at our place as along as she gets Halloween." She says laughing at her cousin bickering with her husband since those two could hardly ever agree on anything.

"I bet it was amusing?" Caroline guess from her friend's smile at the memory. "Oh yeah it was great, Damon got wacked upside the head for his usually cruel remarks to her while she bruising his ego by hitting him and of course Elijah and I had to intervene before those two tried to kill each other." She laughs whole heartedly at the memory. "Wow." Caroline replies smiling. The waitress comes by to take their order "Salad with light ranch please." Caroline orders waiting for Elena "I'll have the chicken sandwich with fries." Elena orders handing the waitress the menus. "Don't hold back huh?" Caroline teases "Whateves." Elena says mimicking a valley girl voice making them both laugh, Caroline is glad that she met up with Elena she hasn't have a good laugh in a while. "Elena, I have something to tell you. You're not going to like it but it's for the best." Caroline says sitting straighter in her chair and plays with the straw to her drink waiting for Elena to get her laughing under control. "What?" she asks. "I'm taking a new job at _Between the Fabrics_, going to be going to L.A. and don't give me that look." She finishes glaring at her friend. "Caroline, do you think it's a good idea?" Elena asks not really liking that her friend is going to be leaving the company.

"Elena Salvatore do not judge me! You're supposed to be my friend." She whines and the waitress brings them their food and the check before leaving them to enjoy the meal. "I am your friend but do you think that this is the best decision for Brooklyn? I mean you'll be uprooting her to go after your dream. That's pretty selfish if you ask me." Elena told her. Caroline wouldn't believe what she is hearing! Of course she thought of her daughter's wellbeing in all of this mess but she also doesn't want to lose her daughter either. No one knew of the threat that Tyler has made either. Caroline pulls out her wallet throwing down forty dollars and getting up to leave. "You know what Elena? I'm sorry I'm not the prefect mother." She said glaring at the brunette before walking out of the café leaving her to finish her meal.

Caroline has tears in her eyes as she walks down the sidewalk thinking about the situation that she has gotten herself into. One minute she is walking for Alaric Saltzman then the next he gets bought out by the Mikaelson's and now Tyler is back causing trouble in his awake along with Klaus screwing with her feelings. Now that she has the opportunity to get away from this whole mess she gets called selfish because fashion is her passion and dream. _'No, I will not listen to anyone. They are wrong. I am protecting Brooklyn.'_ She tries to convince herself. She bumps into someone without even realizing it and stumbles backwards almost falling when she felts a pair of hands gripping her upper arms steadying her. She looks to see who it is but her vision is blurry from the tears that have been falling without her acknowledgement. "Easy love, where's the fire?" she rough voice of a man who has been haunting her dreams and bothering her with guilt is now standing in front of her holding her at arm's length trying to figure out what is going on.

"Leave me alone." She says shrugging off his hands and stepping back to wipe her eyes from the tears that have escape from her eyes. Caroline looks at Klaus for the first time in almost three months, he looks the same yet different. His eyes look tired and wary making them look older than what they really are, the color of his blue eyes look more faded, without any spark in them. His has looks unkempt like he's been running his hands through it out of stress or worry and his face has look like it's been shave in a while. He usually has scruff along his jaw line but it's grown out making him appear older than what he really is "Is that anyway to talk to your employer?" he gives a bitter chuckle staring her eye daring her to say something else that is equally rude. "You know that you're only my employer for the next week, right?" she spats back not in the mood to deal with him. Klaus narrows his eyes at the blonde in front of him "Really? Elijah never informed me in the matter. Do tell where you are going to next?" he asks hiding the hurt in his voice, before Caroline could give a witty comment her phone rang cutting their conversation a bit short.

"Hello?" she turns away from Klaus half relieved and half annoyed at the whole situation. _"Caroline, I hate to ask this but I was wondering if you could start next week. It seems that we need to really get the project rolling as November first is coming soon." _She smiles slightly as Jenna rambles on about the need of her starting this coming up Monday. "I'll speak with Elijah and see what he says, I'm sure it won't be a problem. I'll email you later about the decision." Caroline informed her along with a quick good-bye and hangs up. She turns to see that Klaus has already disappeared from her sight giving her heart an ache in his awake. _'Klaus what has happened to you.'_ She wonders walking back towards the office once again forgetting her conversation that she had with Elena and now her mind is wondering about a certain blonde hair man that she has been avoiding for a while now look at him! He looks miserable and broken something that makes Caroline's heart ache with the want of wanting to help him but he made his choice back at his brother's home. _'Get it together Caroline, now is not the time to get worried about him.'_ She gripes at herself.

**Mikaelson Clinic**

Katherine is sitting in her office thinking about her brother-in-law's situation. She doesn't know what happen between Caroline and Klaus, she should be happy that they aren't speaking but honestly she feels bad. Klaus has never been so happy or comes over (or did) when he was around Caroline. Caroline has that impact on people, she's bright and bubbly even with the hand she got dealt she takes it in full stride. "Dr. Mikaelson, there is someone here to see you." Her nurse Rose knocks on the door. "Send them back." She sighs looking from her computer to wave her nurse off to get whoever is here to see her. If it's not Elijah than she doesn't know who it is since no one else besides her husband ever comes to her work place. The door opens again to revile Klaus whom she has been thinking of lately and how Dean misses him so much.

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" she ask smirking at him leaning back in her chair. Klaus strolls in closing the door behind him and sitting across from Katherine. "Can I not see my favorite sister well sister-in-law?" he grins from across the desk. Katherine shakes her head but is pleased to see Klaus in a good mood for once in two months. "What has you all chipper?" she probes sitting forward to make sure that his grin isn't a part of her imagination. "I ran into Caroline today." He mumbles under his breath looking anywhere besides her. He stares at the picture of Katherine and Elijah when they were younger it was the first Christmas that they spent together and Katherine really didn't want to be there but Ginger convinced her to stay after their fight about Elijah.

Katherine follows his line of vision to the photo of Elijah and herself. "You know I thought Ginger would have never forgive me for punching Elijah in the face after he snuck into my room that year." Katherine says with a smile on her face. Klaus chuckles remembering her screaming at his brother for coming into her room when he has a girlfriend and he blamed it on the amount of alcohol they consumed that night. Everyone but Ginger knew the truth to the situation, Elijah was and still is attracted to Katherine and Katherine being a good friend punched him in the nose for being a creep. They say love at first sight but those two it is love at first punch.

_Katherine is sitting in the guest room that she is staying in for the night at the Mikaelson's since they're flight got delayed for the day due to the winter storms. Esther told everyone that there is a possibly that the plans might change and they might not go to the Bahamas for their vacation so the boys decided to drink for the night. Ginger stayed downstairs with her boyfriend which is perfectly fine by her since she can't even stand the Brit. Katherine lies down turning off the lamp by her bedside and snuggles up in her warm blankets ready to go out in the snow tomorrow after breakfast since all the Mikaelson siblings agree to show them a true Mikaelson winter._

"_Katerina." A hush voice stirs Katherine from her slumber. She groans in protest looking at the clock on the night stand reading 3:45 in the morning. "Go away." She said pulling the blankets over her head trying to go back to sleep. She feels the bed sink on her right side and the blankets being pulled back. "Katerina." The hush voice calls again pulling back the blankets to revile her face. She smacks the person in the face by complete accident "Oww!" "Oh my, I'm sorry!" she exclaims turning on the lamp beside her to see Elijah rubbing his face. "I take that back, I'm not sorry." Katherine said glaring at the second oldest Mikaelson boy. Elijah rolls his eyes at her comment "Katerina, why must you run from this?" he ask making a hand jester between them._

_She raises a brow at his words hearing the slight slur to them and the smell of alcohol. "Your drunk." She replies. "You're a very confident person who knows what she wants yet she denies herself of it?" Elijah counters. "Okay what you said made no sense. Another thing, I don't want you only because A. Your annoying and B. You're my friend's boyfriend." She finishes. Elijah smirks at her knowing that he might have a chance with her but Katherine only rolls her eyes not really caring what he is thinking right now. Elijah reaches over and places his hand behind her head and pulls her close. "Whatever your thinking get it-" Elijah silences her with his lips, kissing her full on her mouth. Katherine pushes him back and punches him in the face once again causing him to fall off the bed and her glaring down at him._

"_What nerve you have Mr. Mikaelson!" she screams at him. Elijah is lying there stunned by her reaction. Her door is thrown open reviling Ginger glaring at her once again for the second time that she has been there looking in her friend's room to find her boyfriend there. "What is going on?" Ginger yells storming over to the two brunettes. Ginger glares at Katherine "Are you jealous or something? This is the second time he's been in your room!" Ginger gets in Katherine's face making Katherine grit her teeth in frustration. "If you would keep your boyfriend out of my room you wouldn't be finding him here! Get out of my face Ginger or else." Katherine threatens getting out of the bed to stand face to face with her friend._

"_Katherine I brought you here cause you had nowhere else to go!" Ginger yells again. "I had somewhere to go and I didn't want to go home! You insisted that I come along and you begged Elijah for me to come!" she says angrily. Ginger got pulled back away from Katherine and Elijah gets on his feet feeling woozy. "Finn take Ginger back to her room, Kol and Klaus get your brother to his room now." Esther orders disappointed in her son for causing such a mess between two friends but she understands that Elijah has feelings for Katherine. Rebekah stands there glaring at Katherine "What blondie? You got something to say?" Kat herein asks glaring at the only daughter of the Mikaelson's. "He'll never love a whore like you." Rebekah spats turning on her heel to leave the scene. Katherine sits back down on the bed holding her head in her hands sighing._

_The bed sinks down letting her know that someone is sitting beside her "Katherine, I have never seen Elijah act so reckless about a girl. Honey don't blame yourself for the relationship between Ginger and him." Esther tells her. "Why do I feel like why the end of this vacation that they'll be broken up and I'll be getting a new roommate." Katherine stresses. "Honey, do not blame yourself for a failing relationship. Elijah will make his decision based by his heart." Esther pats her leg before getting up and going back to bed._

_The next morning Katherine gets up showers, dresses, and heads downstairs to the kitchen to grab breakfast. "Good Morning Kat, how are you feeling?" Kol smirks at her. "Shove off Kol." She replies grabbing an apple from the center island. Shouting can be heard from upstairs and slamming doors as well. Kol and Katherine exchanges glances "They've been at it all morning." Klaus told them entering the kitchen. Katherine looks down at the apple feeling bad about what happen. "Don't worry it was doom to fail anyways." Kol shrugs. "Thanks." She says taking a bite out of the apple._

_After a few minutes of yelling, Elijah appears in the kitchen looking annoyed. His two brothers and Katherine turn their heads towards him "How about we show Katerina how we spend the winter days?" he suggest. Everyone nods and goes off to get buddle up for the cold at is awaiting for them. Katherine comes back first dressed in a very cozy black Kenneth Cole New York has down-filled three quarter length belted with fur trim collar, skinny jeans, and her black Ugg boots too. Her hair is down in her usual curly locks with a black beanie hat as well, Elijah is lost for words at how beautiful Katherine looks standing there in her winter clothes. "Let's head out, Kol and Klaus will follow shortly." He said walking her towards the front door. Katherine rolls her eyes at him but goes along with him so no more fighting will happen._

_Elijah looks good in his grey North face jacket, jeans, and snow boots as she thinks that she might be overdressed for going outside. "You look beautiful Katerina." He whispers to her. "Why do you call me that?" she asks annoyed with him already. "Do you not like it?" he asks her walking down the steps of the house. "Its my grandmother's name to be honest and I haven't had anyone call me that. When my father was around he used to when I was younger." She trails off looks around at the winter wonderland. Elijah is curious as to why she speaks of her father as if he isn't around anymore. "What happen to your father?" he asks. Katherine looks over her shoulder at him. She truly looks like an angel standing there in the snow looking beautiful as ever "My parents died in a car crash. I live with my cousins well now I live at college but you get my point. I didn't want to go home because this is my parents favorite time of year." She says looking around at the snow. Elijah walks over to her placing his hand on her face making her look up at him. "Katherine, I'll always be here for you." He told her. "I figure you would." She whispers looking at his eyes with a small smile on her face._

"_Picture time!" Kol yells snapping a picture at the intimate moment, Katherine steps away from Elijah giving him another small smile before heading over to Kol and Klaus to make a snowman. Elijah smiles at the woman walking over to his brothers smacking Kol upside the head for the picture but laughed at him._

"Kol knows how to ruin a moment." Katherine laughs at the memory. "He can." Klaus shrugs, "So back to you seeing Caroline today, how are you feeling about that?" she ask gently. "I feel like my old self again. Katherine, I never felt like this about a girl before. I thought I did with Tatia but Caroline, she's something else altogether." He tells her with a smile on his face. "I have a plan to get her to see you. My Halloween party is coming up plus Labor Day I think she's going to see her mother for once with Stefan." Katherine informs him. "Let's talk about how we can get her to go to the Halloween party." Klaus nods his head at Katherine's suggestion.


End file.
